


on love matters

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Romance, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Slice of Life, Tropes, Vacation, Vignettes, alternative universe, opbigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: For Opbigbang 2018-2019.My partner for this event is coloursdraws. Please check out their fanart.Domestic au - Law doesn’t realize he’s in a relationship with his roommate until it’s too late to back away.





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> For the Opbigbang 2018-2019.
> 
> My partner for this year's big bang is the wonderful [coloursdraws](https://coloursdraws.tumblr.com). [Please check out her wonderful fanart](https://coloursdraws.tumblr.com/post/184504152303/took-me-time-because-of-recolouring-but-im). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy slice of life!. Un-betaed.

The call came when Law’s hands were deep in a Patient’s abdomen. It was a delicate operation that required precision, patience and yet swift intervention. His phone was therefore silent during these sessions. Law didn’t see the missed calls until five hours later.

 

He felt like death warmed over when he finally finished the operation and checked his phone. Robin and Nami had called his phone several times, seconds after one another five hours prior. Zoro and Usopp had flooded his message inbox with demands to call back as soon as possible.

 

Law was about to call Robin back when his phone rang and the picture of Doctor Tony popped up.

 

“LAAAAAAWWW!” Doctor Tony screamed before Law could greet him. Law winced, held the phone away. “I’m so glad you finally picked up! Where are you right now? There’s no time.” Doctor Tony yelled.

 

“At work.” Law responded. “Just finished an operation. What’s up? I just checked my phone-”

 

“Come to the front entrance! We gotta go! Usopp is driving!” Doctor Tony shouted and hung up immediately. 

 

Law frowned at his phone, confused, and tapped on Robin’s number. “Hi, Robin. Sorry about earlier. You called?”

 

“Traffy?” Robin answered immediately after the first ring. “Have you checked our text messages yet?”

 

“No, not ye-.”

 

Robin cut him off smoothly. “Usopp is already there. Hurry and get in the car. We’ll talk on the way.”

 

“What is this abou-?” Law didn’t get the chance to finish his question when Robin abruptly hung up on him. Robin, who is usually calm and reserved whenever they spoke to each other, sounded anxious.  Same goes for Doctor Tony.  He stared at his phone and scanned through his unread messages as he made his way for the entrance. He couldn’t follow the conversation at all with everyone’s message kept popping in .

 

A  car outside the hospital was honking obnoxiously. The noise distracted him from his phone and he looked up to see both Usopp and Doctor Tony waving insistently at him to move.

 

“About damn time!” Usopp shouted.

 

Fed up with waiting, Doctor Tony ran out of the car, grabbed Law by the wrist and dragged him into the back of the car. Usopp already stepped on the gas before Law even got the chance to close the car door.

 

“Now we’re late because of you, Traffy!” Usopp glared over his shoulder.

 

“KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD, USOPP!” Doctor Tony screamed.

 

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Law said calmly.

 

“It’s Luffy.” Doctor Tony said seriously. “He got in an accident. They had to fly them to the nearest hospital.”  

 

For a long minute the world narrowed and there was a ringing in Law’s head that was never there before.

 

Usopp and Doctor Tony talked at the same time, practically screaming over each other. 

“—slide—“

“—heavy storm—“

“Ace was—“

“—and Sabo—“

“–stuck–“

“–injuries –“

 

But Law couldn’t make out all the details with both of them panicking at the same time while he was somehow sitting so calmly in the back of the car.

 

“How bad was it?” He asked.

 

“We don’t know.” Doctor Tony finally admitted. “I hope it’s not life-threatening.”

 

“Everyone who is free is heading to the hospital.” Usopp said. “Robin had tried calling Ace and Sabo’s phones but insofar, nobody had answered.”

 

“We’re preparing ourselves for the worst.” Doctor Tony said finally.

 


	2. the beginning

Law’s back was hurting from standing on his feet for over fourteen hours at work. He suppressed the urge to press a hand on his back and haunch over his knee to relieve the soreness, but instead he stiffened his stance and tried not to glare at the other elevator occupants who have plastered themselves against all the three sides of the elevator, leaving no space for him to rest against.

 

Once his floor arrived, he clutched his messenger bag tightly against his side and marched out of the elevator. The little toe on his right foot scraped the insides of the shoe, reminding Law that he had been wearing a sock with a hole on his entire shift. The skin of his little toe was most likely bruised with blisters by now.

 

The apartment was dark when he opened the front door. Which was a surprise. Given the time he had made it home – ten o’clock in the evening – his roommate should have been sitting in the living room surrounded by his merry gang of friends, watching the latest blockbuster action flick on television with popcorn scattered on the floor. There should have been laughter in the room and lots of noise.

 

 _Maybe Luffy fell asleep at Usopp’s place again_ , Law thought absently as he switched on the hallway light and shut the front door behind him. He groaned, gingerly lowered himself at the doorstep, taking off his shoes and then the socks (which were definitely NOT his socks now that he can make out the patterned bears) to peer at his tender toe. Doctor Tony had offered him a band aid earlier when Law discovered his painful toe dilemma, so at least Law has dodged eventual toe infections.

 

Tiredness finally registered in Law’s mind when he was no longer thinking about his painful toe. He felt like dead weights had chained his legs to the floor, crushing his shoulders. He might as well merge himself with the floor given the soreness racking through his body, right down to his bones.

 

Law stood up to hang his messenger bag on the hook against the wall, took out his pager and smartphone from his bag and headed into the kitchen to brew coffee. While he waited for the coffee machine to finish brewing, Law leaned against the kitchen island and idly checked his phone for messages and e-mails. He has several unread messages (Medical Board announcements, reminders from nurses and blood results from co-workers, a few from his sister and his adoptive father), but most of them don’t require immediate responses so he placed his phone down, deciding to answer them tomorrow and picked up his freshly-brewed coffee.

 

He glanced at his schedule written on the whiteboard. A red arrow circling his next shift mentioned ‘supervisor Dr. Kureha and mandatory leave’ together. He heaved a weary sigh. Time for a hot shower and come up with an excuse why he hadn’t cashed in his vacation days yet. Maybe he could get away with mentioning the understaffed rotations. He had honestly been avoiding the very thought of taking two weeks off. What was he going to do in those two weeks when he was free from work? Sit at home all day and watch TV?    

 

Law was about to step out of his trousers when the bathroom door banged open and he froze, half-naked, looking wide-eyed at the intruder—his roommate.

 

“Oh, you’re home.” Luffy said simply, staring at Law’s face first before taking in the sight of the tattoos he never got to see fully until now. “Wow, lots of tats. Are they real?”

 

That immediately got Law out of his stupor, reminding himself that he was about to pull both his pants and underwear down.

 

“What the hell, Luffy! I locked that door!” Law yelled, quickly pulling on his trousers and advanced towards the door to check for damages. “You’re paying for that.” 

 

“Oops.” Luffy blinked. “Sorry about that. I’ll ask Franky to fix it right now.”

 

The lock was definitely broken. How much force did Luffy exert to push open a closed door? Law felt a headache coming up, his view swimming, so he closed his eyes and rubbed his right temple. “Never mind. Ask him to fix it later. Now get out!” Law shoved his roommate out of the room.  Though, for a skinny guy Luffy didn’t budge at all from his position, instead he squared his shoulders and stood his ground.

 

“Wait! Traffy!” Luffy grabbed the door frame with both hands to prevent himself from getting chucked out. “I’ve something important to ask you before I forget! My friends and I were planning to go-”

 

“Ask me after I’m done with my bath!” Law interrupted. “When I don’t feel like road kill at the moment!”

 

“Ah!” Luffy said, stared at Law’s chest tattoo again before his eyes widened. It finally dawned upon him that Law was about to take a shower. “You’re right. Later then. Don’t take too long though. I can’t guarantee how much I will remember after this. I’m not stupid though but this is a complicated situation to explain.”

 

“ _Out._ ” 

 

Luffy backed away with an embarrassed grin on his face and let Law close the door in his face. Out of spite, Law took his time to wash his hair and a much longer time to shower until the skin of his fingertips shriveled and looked like white prunes. Whatever Luffy had planned to tell him, it didn’t require immediate attention.

 

“You really took your time.” Nami was the first to speak up as soon as Law entered the living-room, dressed in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants while he rubbed a towel over his still-damp hair.

 

The television was on, with Usopp and Luffy playing a racing game with the volume muted. Law gave the living-room a cursory glance, counted seven of Luffy’s close friends. Save for those two playing the racing game, Luffy’s other friends were fully focused on him.

 

“Long day.” Law said simply and Doctor Tony made a noise behind his throat in agreement, blinking tiredly just as Law feels. “Long, long day.”

 

“Have a seat then.” Nami said.

 

Law kicked Zoro’s leg lightly to give him space on the three-seated couch.

 

“Probably jerking off.” Zoro grinned as he passed Law a soda can and laughed when Law shoved an elbow into his side.

 

Zoro was never one to make sexual jokes within his circle of friends, but for whatever reasons Zoro thought it was hilarious to make them whenever Law was around. On hindsight, outsiders would probably assume he was coming onto Law. However, Law knew better. Zoro was being shithead.  

 

“Don’t use uncouth words when ladies are present, Moss head!” Sanji slapped the back of Zoro’s head.

 

Law leaned away as both Zoro and Sanji started elbowing each other.

 

“Good evening, Traffy.” Robin, the most civil of the bunch, said and sipped her cup of tea.

 

“Don’t worry about the door, Traffy. I’ll get it fixed in no time. _Super_ swift Franky service. Let me get my tools from the car.” Franky had already vacated the seat beside Robin and was out of the door.

 

“Thanks.” Law said, holding his can up and then. “So.”

 

“So.” Nami repeated, nursing a colorful, fruity drink herself.

 

“Something you want to tell me?” He prompted, pointed at Luffy’s back.

 

“Remember when we told you about a trip out of the country we’ve been planning for a while?” Nami asked.

 

“Which one?” Law asked.

 

“The resort one.” Nami replied.  

 

One of Luffy's many friends, Vivi, owns a five star resort and has given Luffy and his friends, several free coupons detailing a one week all-paid resort package that included a comfortable suite, a beach, a gym, a swimming pool, a sauna, a spa and an all-you-can-eat buffet events. 

 

It was supposed to be an anniversary trip for Luffy and his gang of merry friends. Law recalled Luffy had been excited when he received the free coupons and told Law all about his plans for the trip with his friends, waving his arms around and swinging his legs back and forth like a kid excited to open their pile of presents.

 

“Unfortunately, we can’t make it.” Nami sighed morosely. “Except Luffy.”

 

“We’re in the middle of the wedding season,” said Sanji, mumbling, his eyes downcast because he was apparently the first to cancel. “The old man accepted three big weddings right after another. All three of them are from the famous Charlotte family. And you know what that means, right?”

 

“You’re finally going to command the kitchen staff much larger than your own?” Law guessed.

 

“Yeah. The Charlotte weddings will give the restaurant a boost. The perfect opportunity to gain more experience handling big events and cooking for guests lists over hundred people and maybe thousand people.” Sanji said, pressing himself deeper into the cushions of the couch, as if wishing the furniture to swallow him whole for cancelling on Vivi’s invitation.

 

“That _is_  a big deal.” Law said, absently twisting open the ring of his soda can.  

 

Sanji nodded. “I’ve already sent my apologies to Vivi.”

 

“Franky and I thought we could celebrate our long-awaited honeymoon with everyone.” Robin was next as she carefully held her cup on the saucer in her lap. “But when we finally got around checking our wedding gifts, we found out that mother and Franky’s brothers have gifted us a honeymoon cruise package. A month long trip between continents. All paid up front. There is apparently no cancellation policy and no refund.”

 

“I see.” Law realized belatedly that with all of Luffy’s friends confessing why they were opting out on the resort trip, what did that have anything to do with him?

 

“What’s your deal then?” He looked at Nami.

 

“Personal reasons.” Nami confessed. “I got a call from Nojiko last week that our mom had collapsed. So I’m planning to go home to tend her orchard for the time being while she is recovering.”

 

“Does she need immediate medical assistance?” Law asked.

 

“That’s why Chopper is coming along.” Nami patted Doctor Tony’s knee, who nodded sleepily. “Although she does have a primary physician checking in on her. I’m bringing Chopper along to check her vitals.”

 

“And you?” Law turned to Zoro.

 

“Tournament.” Zoro replied simply. “Got invited to play jury for the tournament season. Can’t opt out since it’s an event my school has been preparing since last year.”

 

“What about Long-nose?” 

 

“Dad is back in town.” At some point in their conversation, Usopp has paused his game. Both Usopp and Luffy have turned away from the television to face the group. “It’s been a while since we got together again as a whole family. Dad is taking us to his summer house in Sabaody. He had promised to pamper mom and teach me about bird watching and archery.”

 

“Why are you all telling me this when you should tell your friend instead?” Law finally asked the question that has been bothering him.

 

“Luffy wanted to cancel the whole trip when we all dropped out.” Robin said. “But we thought it’d be a waste for him to cancel. After all, there is a monster slide opening soon in their water park. And we’ve been looking forward to try the buffet table as well. It’s unfortunate we can’t go there together.”

 

“Are you interested in going to the resort yourself?” Nami smiled.  

 

“Not in the least.” Law answered immediately.  

 

“Figures.” Nami rolled her eyes at him. “You don’t need to pay for the resort expenses. You get to sleep in a high end hotel for free and try their amenities for free! The only expenses you have to cover is the plane ticket and food expenses outside hotel. And you still don’t want to go?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Law, your mandatory leave is soon, right?” Doctor Tony spoke up. “This is a great opportunity to try out monster slides and let yourself loose. You can go with Luffy! And did you know, famous scientists will have a speech there? It’s a double win for you!”

 

“Scientists are going to give a speech at the water park?” Law asked skeptically. “In their swimming trunks? What a sight.”

 

“No! The resort!” Doctor Tony replied over Zoro and Robin’s laughter.

 

“This is a trap, isn’t it?” Law realized. “Are you sending me off to look after Luffy?”

 

“I wish that is the real reason, but no.” Nami admitted. “I hear that you usually stay here or in your room on your day off.”

 

She was right though. Law's ideal vacation was to stay home, catch up on sleep, and finally eat three filling meals per day. Though to be fair, occasionally, Law used his free days to visit Cora-san and Sengoku or hang out with his sister at a restaurant of her choosing.

 

Sometimes he hung out with his friends from work, but then it's no longer relaxing since all they talk about was work. On rare occasions, they talked about their solitary life as medical personnel, often wondering about a future ten years beyond and having families and maybe a few pets by then. But those are very, very rare times.

 

"So in other words." Luffy finally spoke up. "You're boring on your day off."

 

Law let an indignant sound. "Sensible. Not boring." 

 

"That's why going to this resort will do you good." Luffy said wisely. "You get to eat lots without paying and there's a beach. You get to go outside and meet new people."

 

“The perfect getaway.” Usopp agreed.

 

“The perfect crime of passion.” Robin added.

 

“Lots of sun to burn your skin to crisp.” Sanji says.

 

"Your friend must be really nuts when they gave you this package. You're going to eat through their months’ worth of buffet table and bankrupt the resort." Law grumbled.

 

“She is.” Zoro agreed and got an elbow shove in the chest from Sanji. “Don’t insult the Princess! Shut it!” 

 

"Vivi told me she has already planned ahead and ordered three months’ worth of buffet table in advance once we're there." Luffy puffed his chest.

 

“That’s not something to be proud of, Luffy.” Nami sighed as Robin let out a quiet chuckle.

 

"Three months’ worth-?" Law sputtered, his mind whirling through grocery shopping expenses he had been tracking ever since he had started living with Luffy. "And she doesn't  _mind_  at all?"

 

"Nope. She said we’re always welcome to eat for free." Luffy grinned as his mouth starts to water. “The last time we had a feast at her house, she had those delicious sun-dried meat out. I hope we get those pastries-whatsitcalled?”

 

"She must really love you." Law muttered. "What did you even do to make her indebted to you?"

 

“Something huge.” Doctor Tony said cryptically.

 

"Vivi is awesome and we're friends. We help each other." Luffy said as if that would explain everything. "So, wanna come with?"

 

"No."

 

"Come on now, Traffy. I'm sure they have something you'd like." Luffy thrust the resort's booklet into Law's face.

 

The booklet was thin, had only six pages filled with colorful pictures that summarized what Alubarna Resort has to offer for tourists: daily tours around the ancient cities in Alabasta Kingdom, upcoming monster water slide at their water park, daily food buffet filled with country's finest cuisine, sand-surfing through deserts, exclusive revitalizing mud baths, a perfumery making crash course, a cultural carnival event widely acclaimed to attract millions of people every year and a huge boardroom that hosts famous international concerts, conferences and at one point a royal wedding banquet. 

 

"Wait, it's Alubarna Resort?" Law re-read the booklet, breezing through the colorful pages and stopped at the section about boardrooms. He pulled out his phone and checked his inbox to read one of the recent announcements from the Medical Board. "As I thought, the name looks familiar. I thought it's some small town resort, but apparently it's famous enough to invite Doctor Vegapunk for a medical conference."

 

"Yes – that one! I don’t know who this doctor you’re talking about. But sure, it’s the same resort. And they're planning to add a new monster slide in the water park! We should definitely check that out together!" Luffy grinned.

 

“I already told you scientists will have a speech there.” Doctor Tony grumbled. “Why didn’t you listen to me?”

 

"You didn’t say Vegapunk." Law looked at Doctor Tony. “There’s one problem though.”

 

“What is it?” Nami asked.

 

“I can’t swim.” Law admitted.

 

"I can't either." Luffy grinned.

 

"What’s the point of asking me to a water park when we both can’t swim?"

 

“It will be fun! Slides are fun! It’s a water park, Traffy! They aren’t too deep.”

 

Law heaved a long sigh. “Never mind. Continue.”

 

“We can go skydiving too! Vivi said they’ve recently introduced it along with land sailing and sand boarding.”

 

“Not interested in thrill rides. But.” Law stopped as he looked at the conference announcement again and then at the Alubarna resort booklet. Law technically didn't care about five star amenities. He didn't see the point of traveling out of the city, just to get free food, go on tourist rides and sunburned while he is at it. Who wants to pay over thousand berries for a ticket out of the city just for a buffet table? Luffy apparently would, along with his merry gang of friends. “Maybe just this once.”

 

“Really?” Nami snorted. “I thought it would be impossible to convince you. So you have the hots for this Doctor Vegapunk and that’s enough to get you going? Why am I not surprised?”

 

“Don’t put words into my mouth.” Law huffed and finally drank his now lukewarm soda.

 

After all, Law thought, attending Doctor Vegapunk’s conference is a once in a life time opportunity. The doctor has been sharing so much knowledge about his researches that Doctor Vegapunk has become a living legend in the medical and science circles. Bepo and the rest of his co-worker friends will be so angry if Law lets this opportunity slip by.

 

“So it’s final now? You’re actually agreeing to go with Luffy?” Usopp asked.

 

“I’ll have to check in with Doctor Kureha tomorrow about my leave.” Law stalled.

 

“She’ll be happy you’re not burning yourself out with work.” Doctor Tony said. “There has been complaints lately about the workload.”

 

It basically took one night to get Law on board with the idea of a resort get away.

 

The rest of the night Law wondered if Luffy’s friends had actually tricked him to go along.

 

There was another option he hadn’t considered until later on—they could have postponed their trip to Alabasta since the coupon was still valid for a year. What were they scheming?

 

But then he thought of Doctor Tony and shook his head. Can’t be. Doctor Tony didn’t have a mean bone in his body. And Luffy, being the straightforward person that he is, wouldn’t be able to deceive anyone without blurting out the whole plan in less than five minutes. So maybe it was fine to take this trip in Luffy’s friends’ stead?

 

 

 

*

 

Law had planned out his itinerary to the finest details.

 

First he will attend the medical conference, then try the buffet table with Luffy and afterwards, jump into the water park, book a tour around Alabasta prominent historical sites. And much later on, maybe check out the beach. 

 

Bepo and Shachi had helped him choose beach wear, swimming trunks and sunblock when they got fed up with Law complaining about neither having vacation wardrobe at his disposal nor the time to do clothes shopping for himself. 

 

All he could think about is the trip and imagined what it would be like to be in another city and sleep in a five-star resort’s bed. He had even started counting down the days on the whiteboard hanging by the kitchen. 

 

It's Law's first ever leisure trip out of the country so it's understandable why he was so hyped.

 

To think that Law was actually looking forward to experiencing the whole royal treatment at the resort with Luffy by his side, when a half year ago, Law couldn't stand Luffy at all. 

 

 *

 

"Why did you order from the monster-size serving?” Law grumbled as he pulled out several bills to pay and tip the delivery man for all of their food. "This is too much food for us." 

 

Lami had come over for their weekly dinner meet-up. Usually they would decide to try out any restaurant Lami was interested in and take pictures of their food. But this time, Lami had opted to call for  _pho_  take-out from her favorite Vietnamese restaurant and have it delivered to Law’s apartment, adding an extra mega special serving at the last minute. 

 

"That's because that one is not for us." Lami said, taking out two bowls and utensils from the kitchen drawers and set them on the dinner table. "It's for Luffy. When he gets back from class." 

 

Law placed the take-out bags on the kitchen counter and carefully selected two reasonable servings from the bag. "He's actually going to eat at Sanji's after class. So why bother?"

 

"Common courtesy.” Lami passed a pair of chopsticks and a soup spoon to Law as she served the take-out noodles in the two bowls. “Now, let's dig in! It's been so long since I had this pho - it smells so heavenly. Want some Srir*cha sauce?" Without waiting for Law's answer, Lami rushed into the kitchen and rummaged through the condiments drawer to pull out the Srir*cha sauce.

 

"No thanks." Law held a hand over his soup to stop her from pouring in. 

 

"It's better with the sauce, brother."  

 

"I can't take spicy, Lami. You know that."

 

"But you would eat anything spicy Sanji sets out for you?" 

 

"That's because Sanji knows the degree of spiciness I can handle. Which means very, very mild to none at all."

 

"Suit yourself." Lami huffed and poured a generous amount of the sauce into her soup. Though the amount of redness swirling in her soup makes Law's stomach churn uncomfortably, Lami ate her pho with gusto. Occasionally, she would hiss and sniffle with each bite, fanning her mouth and downing a glass of water. Law would laugh at her reddened nose but still offered to get the pitcher of cold water for her.

 

They talked about work and mundane things over dinner. They talked about home, a place Law had yet to visit again after having left over a decade. Life outside their parental home had not changed much since they both graduated and got employed. At least for Law, nothing changed much. All his routine consisted of was: go to work and then go home to eat and sleep, rinse and repeat for years now.  

 

"I've brought the card." Lami said suddenly, grabbing her handbag and pulled out a red envelop. "You didn't check your postbox, did you?"

 

"I closed it last month.” Law rinsed off the soap from the dishes and placed them on the drying rack, before wiping his wet hands onto the nearest kitchen towel. “I'm not getting any mail except for newsletters and ads. Who is it from?"

 

"It's Baby's card." 

 

The card was elaborately decorated in red and pink colors, with flourishing gold lettering and swirling images of red roses. The card read as follow:

 

 

 

> We’re getting married!
> 
> Baby & Sai
> 
> Saturday, Seventh of August Two thousand and XX
> 
> At 4:30 p.m.
> 
> Flevance Park Avenue
> 
> Cake and punch reception to follow
> 
> There will be dancing involved.
> 
>  
> 
> RSVP:
> 
> Baby at baby.five[at]dressrosa[dot]com
> 
> or
> 
> Don Sai at commandersai[at]chinjao[dot]com
> 
> or
> 
> both of us at wehitchingbabyxsai[at]newworld[dot]com

 

 

Law eyed the date and realized Baby's wedding happens to fall within his mandatory leave. If he decided to attend the wedding he needed to check-out the resort two days ahead and fly to his old hometown, hopefully making it in time for the wedding vows at the park. That was, if he decided to attend it. Would Baby mind if he skipped out of her wedding?

 

"You can bring your boyfriend along." Lami teased. "And introduce them to the family."

 

"Don't have one." Law closed the flowery card, handing the invitation back to Lami. "Bring yours instead. I’ve been hearing everyone talking about you and a recent  _lover_."

 

“Hmmm. There’s no one for me just yet.” Lami said seriously, before giving Law a bright smile. "Admit it, big brother. You're seeing someone. That's why you keep delaying the inevitable – not going home to visit mom and dad." 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about. What inevitable? I barely have time to date anyone these days." Law crossed his arms and stared down at his sister. “Barely enough time to get to know anyone to be exact.” Law admitted.

 

The only one he got to know more than he would have liked, was Luffy and his merry friends. But that was to be expected when you live with a roommate and said roommate often had his friends over.

 

His last date was three months ago and it was just for coffee at the cafe across the hospital where he worked. His date was smart and hot, and in the same profession as his, but different department. Unfortunately, Law wasn't interested in dating in the long term at that time, too busy with work and finding a semblance of normalcy with Luffy as his roommate. After that coffee date, they had bid their goodbyes and nothing happened afterwards. Nowadays they only exchanged professional greetings down the hallways and the food court; their coffee date went unmentioned. 

 

Another recent outing, but technically not a date, was with one of Luffy’s friends Zoro. That didn’t turn out to be what Law expected since Zoro kept goading Law into fighting him for Luffy’s sake.

 

“I’m doing you a favor by cutting to the chase.” Zoro had said. “Count yourself lucky since it’s me today and not Ace and Sabo.” Whatever that meant. Law didn’t have any clue and Zoro had smirked when Law had asked him about those words.

 

“For me to know and for you to find out. Apparently.” Zoro said in his most serious voice, but since Law hadn’t liked the tone he had used, he accepted Zoro’s challenge to fight. Which was not to say that he was much of a match for Zoro, even if he did put up a fight. Luffy had fun pasting bear band aids all over Law’s bruises that night, complimenting his efforts and guts to fight his friend.

 

"Seriously?" Lami copied his stance, crossing her arms across her chest. “Big brother is a great doctor and has the height and the looks. And you’re telling me you haven’t gone out on dates in months?”

 

Although she was a head shorter than him, she could still do a perfect impression of him glaring down his nose. Not perfect enough to make him quiver in his pants though.

The only thing he was afraid of in this world, is that he will someday make her cry.

 

"Believe what you will. I'm too tired these days to even watch a movie."

 

"Why do I find that hard to believe? Your face looks healthier these days and almost no hanging eye bags." Lami pointed to his face and then the underside of her eyes. "Luffy must be feeding you right and making you sleep on time."

 

"As if Luffy can make me do things." Law scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Luffy isn't always at home when I get off work. And he's not the one doing the cooking in this apartment. It’s either me or Sanji.”

 

Lami narrowed her eyes at him and studies his face closely. "Really?"

 

"Yes, really. Now get off my case, squirt. You don’t see me prying into your dating life.”

 

"Get some sun then. Go hang out with those friends of yours. Shachi and Penguin. And Bepo was it?” Lami waved a dismissive hand around as she pulled out several colorful promo booklets out of her bag. "Several of these restaurants have summer special food events, maybe you can check them out on your two weeks off."

 

"Better not have bread in them." Law paused to consider a thought and he realized his two weeks off will be spent with Luffy. "Oh, right. Forgot to mention, I'll be out of the city by then. Luffy and I have plans to fly out of the city and book a stay at his friend's resort. So I'm not sure if I can make it in time to Baby's wedding. And before you ask, there's a conference I want to attend at the resort. Doctor Vegapunk is going to give a speech there."

 

"A resort?" Lami repeated his word, blinking slowly at Law. "You're going to a resort with Luffy? The two of you together? And it's not even for the resort's sake but for a conference?"

 

"... Yes. That’s all you’ve got to say?" 

 

"That's really." Lami shot him a long disappointed look."... unexpected."

 

"Why? Luffy is only there for the free food and the monster slide. And I'm there for the conference. We both get what we want." 

 

For whatever reason Lami's disappointed look turned to pity and she shook her head at him. "You should be more aware, big brother."

 

"Aware of what?"

 

"Brother." Lami paused, looking unsure and sad, before she curled her lips up into an angelic smile. For whatever reason, she used her Angelic Smile on him – the one smile she only uses when she is up to mischief. "Have fun on your trip."

 

"Thanks. I guess. I don't like that look on your face, but thanks." 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lami blinked innocently at him. "Anyway, when is your flight? When is your check-in time? I can drive you both to the airport and maybe cry on you for growing up." 

 

Law snorted at her last line. "One of Luffy's friends is going to drop us off. It'd be too early for you to drive us."

 

"Well then. I'll see you off the night before you take off. I'll bring Cora-san too. And maybe we can have dinner that night."

 

"I'll have to check with Luffy if it's fine with him. His friends are already planning a sendoff party."

 

"A party! That's much better. I'm sure it's fine. I'll text Luffy right now and ask if we can come over that night." Before Law can react, Lami pulled out her smartphone and sent a quick message to Luffy. 

 

"Since when did you have his number?" Law frowned. He knew Luffy was the type of person who would make friends everywhere and anywhere, but never considered that Luffy would become friends with Lami without Law noticing.

 

"A while now." Lami smirked at him. "We often text each other memes."

 

"Right. One of those internet gag stuff, isn't it?"

 

"Yep. You should check the memes sometime. Maybe one of them will brighten your day." Lami smiled down at her phone. "Oh! He replied. He said it's fine and Sanji's cooking so no need to bring food. Well, that settles it. Please do tell Luffy about Baby's wedding. There's a wedding banquet, after all. And the family will be thrilled to finally meet your friend."

 

Law gave his sister a suspicious look. "You seriously want someone with Luffy's stomach to attend Baby's wedding?"

 

"Give Baby a call this week when you decide to attend. I'm sure she'll be accommodating." Lami put her phone into her bag, leaned forward to hug Law, squeezing him a little and then stepped back. "Energy recharged. Thanks for the dinner, brother. It's time to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

 

"It’s late. Let me drive you home." 

 

Lami waved at him. "Don't worry about that. My friend is downstairs."

 

"Which friend?" He asked suspiciously.

 

"Does it matter?" Lami smirked at him. "And it's Tashigi, by the way."

 

"The police officer? You're going on a date with a police officer?"

 

"Now you're just being nosy. Tonight's a girl's night out with all my friends, including officer Tashigi, so it's unfortunately not a date. Have a good night, brother. Bye~." Lami wiggled her fingers at him and was out of the apartment before he could continue asking. 

 

"Sisters." He muttered under his breath as he locked the front door and went on the balcony to watch Lami enter a small car parked in front of the apartment building. 

 

It felt like a century ago when he had to scare off Lami's suitors. He was not sure how to do that now when said suitor is a police officer and didn't have any bad qualities except being a bit too self-righteous for their own good.

 

 

*

 

Law mentioned the wedding to his roommate three nights before their departure.

 

It was one of those rare nights when both Law and Luffy were home together - when Law wasn't on a graveyard shift and Luffy wasn't hanging out with his group of friends. They were watching an old horror movie with the volume turned low and talking about Zoro’s latest martial arts competition. 

 

Luffy was taking up the most space of their three seater couch, sprawled his legs across Law's lap while resting his cheek against the armrest. Fifteen minutes into the movie, Law shoved Luffy's legs off his lap and pulled his own legs up the couch, preventing Luffy's second attempt at using him as a resting spot.

 

Luffy pouted and his toes prodded Law's foot playfully. 

 

"Stop that." Law held himself firm and doesn't budge no matter how many times Luffy's toes are tickling him. "We're having a serious conversation right now."

 

"Stingy. I like having my legs stretched out. You're stealing my spot." Luffy looks miffed for a second before sitting up to face Law and crossing his legs. 

 

“This spot has no name on it.”

 

"Coming back to that wedding of yours. You can go, if you want." Luffy shrugged one shoulder. "But I won't."

 

"I thought you'd be more excited for more free food." 

 

"I'm always open for free food. But this is Traffy's big family gathering." Luffy reasoned. "The food won't be offered to me, but to you. I'm not always begging food from strangers, you know. But if someone willingly offers me delicious food, then I won't hold back."

 

"Huh.” Law said. “For once, you're saying something reasonable."

 

"I'm always reasonable." Luffy says seriously. "By doing whatever I want."

 

"So – you are coming along or not?"

 

"Hell yeah I am!"

 

"I knew it. You're in it for the food in the end."

 

"Of course. Plus, I want to meet your family. The bride is your cousin, right? I want to know where Traffy grew up. Your sister said that Flevance was a beautiful city."

 

Law paused, thinking about the wealth Flevance was built upon. "It was. Once upon a time." He said quietly.

 

"Like a fairy tale?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I can't wait to see it then." 

 

"You know we're going to make a rush for it after the resort. Checking out early and buying another long haul ticket to Flevance." 

 

"Everything will be fine." 

 

"Do you have a formal suit in your luggage? We might be able to make it to the banquet. It's going to be a cocktail party."

 

"Wait, what?” Luffy exclaimed. “We need formal suits for a wedding? Why even? When Franky and Robin got married, I just went in my beach clothes."

 

"That's because theirs was a small private beach wedding." 

 

"Oh yeah. They said I could attend wearing whatever I found comfortable." Luffy said thoughtfully and gives Law a sly grin. "You looked the stuffiest though! Even Sanji didn't look that formal and he was in a frilly shirt too!"

 

"Shut up! You didn't tell me it was going to be a casual wedding!"

 

"Your pictures were all hilarious too! The cake part was the best!"

 

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!” Law snapped. There was cake everywhere; in his hair, under his shirt, in his socks and sand--beach sand and cream cake weren't a good combination. “Do you know how much I had to pay the cleaning service to get my suit properly cleaned? All that confetti and cream and the chocolate."

 

"Sorry about that." But Luffy was laughing, looking the least apologetic. "Admit it, Traffy. You had fun despite the cake part. I have photographic evidence. Sabo caught you on video too.”

 

Law had blocked out a big part of that beach wedding that he forgot Luffy's brother had recorded the whole thing on film and made a parody video of what everyone now would recall as  _The Law Cake Incident_. 

 

"Never jump out of the cake again. Not at my cousin's party either. You're going to give my family a heart-attack."

 

"I can't promise you that." Luffy pouted. "But I'll try to behave."

 

"Thanks. That's all I'm asking."  

 

Law decided to drop the matter and steered their conversation to mundane topics. Soon enough their conversation turn to Luffy's new work project—The Luffy's Food Adventures Vlog Series—Luffy did most the talking while Law listens and gives out snarky commentaries. 

 

Having moments like these made Law realize how close they have grown compared to the days when they used to call each other 'that annoying guy' and 'that stuck-up old man' to express their dislike for one another.

 

Granted, Luffy didn't exactly dislike Law back then. 

 

In fact, Luffy had been trying his best to welcome Law to the apartment, talking to him about mundane stuff and showing off all his friends' skills. While Law had been trying his best to avoid him at all cost, being extra prickly and very rude at times whenever they exchanged words in the apartment.

 

It’s probably Sanji’s cooking skills that pulled Law through. Because, as Law found out, as long as you were friends with Luffy, you get fed delicious food served by Sanji.

 


	3. the very beginning

The thing with sharing a flat with a roommate was that aside from the bedroom, the fridge was non-exclusive. The bathroom, the living room even the kitchen were free-for-all to use, to store, to loiter, to do whatever roommates see fit, including inviting strangers for a wild party or have movie marathons.

 

The fridge, though, was when the true test between roommates begins. Nobody wanted to share a flat with a grabby roommate that ate all your secret stash of sad ice cream in the back of the fridge without asking.

 

Least of all not Law. 

 

Any item in the fridge should have a name written across them, unless the item was bought with the intention to be shared. The first unwritten common courtesy rule was that nobody should even touch and eat what wasn't theirs, unless they ask for permission.  

 

Not everyone seemed to agree with said rule. 

 

The first day Law started living with Monkey D. Luffy, his roommate had already broken that rule many times Law could count on his two hands--sipping Law's green tea, finishing Law's prepped salads, eating Law's last-minute pizza takeout and getting into Law's pre-packed rice balls. Law had been so incensed when he discovered the empty containers in the fridge that he nearly grabbed the culprit by the collar and thrown him down from the balcony, committing murder by his own account. 

 

By the end of the week, Law had silently crossed out the first rule of sharing flats; there were no rules when it came to Monkey D. Luffy.

 

Not even when Law's putting his foot down, threatening to hang Luffy by the collar and make him do the walk of shame down the apartment building.

 

By the end of the week, Law had resigned himself and was done caring. 

  
Leaving the flat outright, however, never came up in his mind.

 

No matter how many times he had reprimanded Luffy about touching his stuff in the fridge, at the end of the day, Luffy would try to make up by ordering delicious food at the restaurant where Luffy's Chef Friend is working at. 

 

It's most likely not the fact that Law could score delicious food from Luffy's Chef Friend occasionally. 

 

Maybe in part, at one point.

 

But Law personally didn't have the patience to associate himself with someone with sticky fingers like Luffy. He could have grabbed his bags and left the flat any time he wanted. And yet he never left. 

 

After all, the rent was incredibly cheap when split between two people and the place was not that far from the bus that could take him directly to work in less than a half hour. 

 

His friends at the hospital called Law sweet. 

 

Luffy's friends, though, unanimously called Law a simpleton. Like Luffy.

 

Law had scoffed at the comparison. Thinking back, though, he realized they weren't far off.

 

How did he get roped into sharing the flat with Luffy in the first place? 

 

Law blamed Luffy's brothers every day. He remembered that day when he first came to the apartment like it happened yesterday.

 

 

*

 

Law had been looking for a room to rent for over a month when he saw the odd flyer hanging beside the cash registry of the coffee shop he frequented near his work. 

 

> **Seeking:**  A roommate to share rent
> 
> **Requirements:**  Pay monthly rent, pass the interview
> 
> **Contact:**  xxx-001-xxxx
> 
> Pets allowed.
> 
> Plenty car parking space.

 

The text was short and simple, but also generic. There wasn't even a picture of place and the address of the neighborhood. But still, Law had picked up his phone and called the number. It wouldn't hurt to ask directly and if the landlord wouldn't give him straightforward answers then at least Law had covered all his bases before actually having a face-to-face interview.

 

After calling the number and asking a few pointed questions about the neighborhood and the apartment's rent, the landlord invited him over to check out the apartment. They had settled on meeting on a Saturday at eleven in front of the Fisher Tiger Memorial. 

 

"Hi, I'm Trafalgar Law. I called earlier about the apartment that's up for rent." Law approached the lone man standing in front of the Fisher Tiger statue. 

 

"Oh, hello! I'm Sabo. I think I spoke to you but didn't catch your name. But it's nice to meet you Mister Trafalgar." 

 

"Law is fine."  

 

They shook hands and furtively appraised each other from head to toe. 

 

Sabo was dressed in a long coat and an out-of-date top hat; fashion eccentricities never interested Law much, but the frilly handkerchief around Sabo's neck and the top hat were really too eye-catching to ignore. What century did Sabo think they were in? Was he cosplaying?

 

Curled blond hair framed Sabo's face couldn't hide the burned scar around his left eye. With Law's practiced eye, he deduced that Sabo's left eye was most likely blind. Despite that, the haziness in that eye didn't diminish Sabo’s piercing stare.  

 

Law probably looked like a gangster as Sabo's eyes lingered on Law's tattoos that peaked out from both his sleeves. Sabo didn't ask about them right away, simply turned and told Law to follow him. 

 

Sabo made small talk and asked questions about Law, looking not particularly surprised when Law told him he's a doctor at the Hope Hospital in the trauma department. 

 

"I admit I checked your profile out on facebo*k beforehand." Sabo said too casually. "For safety reasons, you understand. We can never be too careful these days."

 

"I thought you said you didn't catch my name. How would you have found my profile?" Law pointed out. "I don't even have a facebo*k account." 

 

"There is one, though." Sabo tapped his smartphone and showed Law a page. The facebo*k page had a blurry profile picture of Law's back with his white coat billowing in the wind. Law couldn't tell whether the profile picture was heavily photoshopped or not, but he recognized his own back.

 

"Let me see that."

 

Sabo quickly pulled his smartphone out of reach and smiled deprecatingly. "Sorry. This is from one of my resources. Can't show you more than this but if it makes you feel better, it's a fan page where all the nurses gossip about you behind your back." 

 

"A  _what_ now?" 

 

"A fanpage. There are so many interesting stuff are up there about Doctor Trafalgar, you know." Sabo grinned. "Like this one. ‘His bedside manner is so bad but at least he looks hot.' Or this one, 'who does he think he is? A heart stealer?'"

 

"Who wrote that?" Law demanded.

 

"Your co-workers admire your dedication to your profession and your skills. But they are afraid to approach you on a personal level. Oh, and they love your sister more because she's cuter and much nicer in person."

 

A sense of discomfort crawled up the back of Law's skull. Danger, he thought. How did he even know Law has a sister?

 

Sabo flapped his hand to dispel the discomfort. "In this age of technology, almost everything can be found online. Plus, your sister's facebo*k profile isn't on private. She's often tagged in the fanpage. And like you, I also have siblings. Two at least. Ace and Luffy. So I completely understand that look. They're both rowdy and loud but I wouldn't trade them for anyone else in the world. And if anyone hurts either one of them..." Sabo trailed off ominously and smirked at Law. 

 

"So you know what I do. But I know nothing about you.” Law cleared his throat. What do you do? I doubt you're a mere landlord."

 

"Sharp, I see. You're right. I'm not the landlord. I work at a security firm. I work long hours and sleep even less on good days."

 

"If you're not the landlord, then why are you posing as one?"

 

"It's supposed to be Hack's job to introduce you to the apartment. But he's currently occupied with a personal matter. I'm just standing in when he's busy. Anyway, come on in. Watch your step." Sabo unlocked the door and gestured to Law to step inside the apartment. 

 

"So first things first, this apartment has two bedrooms. Luffy, my youngest brother, has already taken the other bedroom." Sabo pointed to the closed door. "So if you're okay with this arrangement, the other bedroom will be yours. I'll leave the negotiations about your living arrangements to both of you. The rent and the utility bills will be split evenly between the two of you unless you've decided on something else. This apartment comes with air conditioning, WI-FI connection, furniture and a pets allowed policy. No crazy parties after eleven pm though, unless it's Luffy's party. Don’t worry. They’re actually tame parties consisting of delicious food and drinks and TV marathons. Occasionally karaoke. See that karaoke machine." 

 

Sabo gave Law a quick round tour in the apartment, talking about the pros of renting the apartment for its location, showing the modestly equipped kitchen, the living room and the big screen TV, the balcony, the bathroom and the empty unoccupied bedroom. 

 

The apartment was situated in the heart of a suburban neighborhood. Convenience stores were established a half hour distance away. A pet park and kid's playground was two buildings further ahead. The main bus was a fifteen minutes walking distance. The apartment building had its own security and handyman included.

 

"Any questions?" Sabo finally stopped explaining and turned to Law.

 

"Yes.” Law said. “Why aren't you sharing the rent with your brother? It saves so much money with all three of you living here, isn't it?"

 

"That's confidential. But I'll tell you anyway. I'm going to be on an extended trip out of the city. What use would I be if I can't even pay my share of the rent? As for Ace. He has just moved out to start a life with someone on the other side of the city. If we could bring Luffy along, we would have. But our youngest is stubborn. He doesn't plan on leaving the city just yet so the next solution is to get him a roommate."

 

"The renting ad is starting to sound like a premeditated plan."

 

"Not really. At least, Ace and I have sifted through the worst of them all. Do you know how many prank calls we get just for a roommate ad? You actually came out decent during our preliminary check. So what do you think? Of this apartment? And this arrangement?"

 

"I must be crazy to say this, but this place actually looks decent. And it's near my work. So what are your conditions?"

 

"I'm glad you feel this way, Law. Would you mind if I call up someone up to explain the lease details to you?" 

 

"... Not at all." 

 

"Perfect!" Sabo took quick strides towards the front door and called someone over. A rather tall, intimidating woman dressed in a black blouse and a pencil skirt entered the apartment.  

 

"Good evening, Mister Trafalgar. I'm Nico Robin. I'm not representing anyone here, but I'll be sitting in to explain the legalities concerning this contract lease to you. Here’s my card."

 

Law raised his eyebrows at Sabo. "You've got a lawyer waiting in the hallway?"

 

Sabo smiled mysteriously. "You can never be too careful." 

 

"No offense, Miss Nico, I feel like I'm at a disadvantage here. Do I need a lawyer for this as well?"

 

"None taken." Nico Robin smiled. "No one is forcing you to sign though. You're allowed to bring the contract home, read it over and sleep on it at your own pace. I'm sure Sabo would like to hear from you ASAP whether you take the apartment or not.“

 

"Yes, yes, indeed. I'm on a limited time frame after all. Can't leave my brother alone in this apartment without some supervision." Sabo said.

 

"Are you trying to make me your brother's babysitter?" Law asked.

 

"Busted." Nico Robin smiled again, turning to Sabo. "He's really smart." 

 

"I know. I thought I could keep my intentions a secret for a little while longer." Sabo sighed. "Look, you have a perfect referral and you didn't even know about it. Marco vouched for you when he heard you were the one to call for the apartment details." 

 

"Marco? Doctor Marco Newgate?" He only ever met Doctor Newgate during their shared graveyard shifts but can't remember if he shared anything personal with the other doctor to warrant a vouch. 

 

"Yeah, him. Said you're a straight-laced guy with mad skills and grumpy mood swings, but overall not a bad guy. Coming from Marco, it’s a compliment. The least you can do is house-sit this place and occasionally check up on Luffy."   

 

"And you expect me to just go along with this?" 

 

"Well, is it working?"

 

"Let me ask you this – what do I get out of this arrangement?" 

 

"A beautiful apartment and an acceptable rent."

 

Sabo was right though. Law was a simple guy. He just wanted an apartment that's not too expensive to maintain, in addition, it came fully furnished and was located in the hubbub of the city where he worked. 

 

A week later, Law was convinced, signed the lease and paid the first three months upfront. He moved into the apartment a day after and finally got to meet Sabo's infamous brothers. They didn't look related except for Ace and Luffy, but their wide grins matched each other like a pieces of a puzzle.

 

"You look weak." Ace had said mockingly. 

 

"He's just jealous that Marco said good things about you, Law." Sabo explained.

 

"It's nice to finally meet you, roommate. I'm Luffy." the infamous youngest brother finally introduced himself with a wide grin.

 

It was the beginning of a long adjustment period. 

 

 

 

Luffy didn't know how to cook, but he does know someone who can cook. Luffy doesn't do much cleaning, but at least he's cleaning after himself in the shared bathroom. Luffy doesn't know boundaries, so Law always ends up becoming his leg pillow whenever they sit on the couch together. Luffy doesn't do laundry much, but he knows how to use the washing machine at least. 

 

And the parties.

 

Almost every week, Luffy had his friends over for a party. Law never participated and never met the friends personally but he saw the aftermath of the party whenever he got home from his night shift. Popcorn, chips and pillows scattered all over the living-room. Kitchen pans scrubbed shiny clean and dishes still wet on the drying rack.

 

Until one time his shift got changed and he clocked off early. The apartment he stepped into was louder and much crowded.

 

“Traffy! You’re back early!” Luffy called out in surprise as he waved enthusiastically from the floor where he was sitting cross-legged with a game controller in his lap. “Guys, everyone, meet my roomie. Traffy. He’s a doctor. Apparently. Robin met him before.”

 

“Apparently?” the blond friend snorted when he poked his head out of the kitchen to study Law.

 

“I thought his name was something like a degree.” The green-haired friend had pointed out.

 

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Law said in greeting.

 

Luffy quickly introduced his friends and rattled off how he met them one by one. Law was quite surprised to see the young intern Doctor Tony part of the gang.

 

“I thought he was lying about having found someone to room with.” The one called Nami had said. “We never see you around so we thought a ghost had moved in.”

 

Usopp and Brook patted Law on the back. “It must be hard on you, Traffy. But thank you for being human.”   

 

“I’m on graveyard shifts a lot. Perhaps I’m a ghost after all.” Law said tiredly and gave one last wave at all of Luffy’s friends, and shut himself in his room for the rest of the day.

 

 

*

 

Luffy may know almost everyone in the city and have some sort of friendly interaction with all of them, he was only ever close to less than fifteen people. A gang of merry people, Law often called them, because every time he met them, they were having a grand party in the apartment, with Luffy as their center. They often celebrated their milestones together – marking accomplishments that seem mundane for Law, but were essential for Luffy and his friends.

 

The last celebration was when Robin and Franky finally announced their marriage. Law never even realized they were in a relationship until Robin slipped a hand into Franky’s own and they both announced they were getting hitched. Robin then proceeded to explain that it’s going to be a small private wedding at the beach coast, with only their closest friends and families to attend. Everyone congratulated the couple and Nami had quickly demanded to participate in Robin’s wedding dress fittings.

 

“You're invited as well, Traffy-bro." Franky said excitedly. “Our wedding will be  _super_  amazing!”

 

“You don’t know me that well.” Law pointed out. 

 

“But Robin knows you. She’s happy to have you over – and you seem like a decent guy too. So why not come along and celebrate with us?” 

 

“I don’t want to impose. And I’ve all kinds of allergies.”

 

“Sanji is doing our catering service. No need to worry about a trip to the emergency room.”

 

That was enough to convince him. “All right. Thanks for inviting me then. And congratulations on your wedding.”

 

“No problem, Tora-bro. Want a cola?”

 

“Please.”

 

 

*

 

The wedding was held in July at the coastline of Water Seven city, the place where Robin and Franky had apparently met and had their first date. The wedding was small. Less than thirty people were invited. They held their vows on the beach with everyone walking around barefooted. The bride, as expected, was lovely in long flowing white dress, while Franky wore an unconventional suit with a bright sky blue jacket without a tie.

 

Nobody had thought it was important to tell Law about the dressing code until it was too late for Law to find something casual to wear. While everyone was dressed like they were ready for a bohemian beach party, Law was the odd one out – over-dressed in his suit.

 

Sand had already found its way between the folds of his socks and within his leather shoes. After five minutes of walking awkwardly on the beach, Law had abandoned his shoes and jacket.

 

Sabo was snickering at him as he unabashedly held the video camera fixed on Law, who was trying to drop every formal clothing on the chair beside him.

 

Then the wedding cake rolled in. Or someone rolled it in.

 

“LUFFY NO!” Nami had shouted. 

 

Firecrackers popped, fireworks crackled, shouting followed and the wedding guests were in chaos as the wedding cake went flying off its cake stand and tumbled over the audience’s heads. Law being the closest to the cake and the most unfortunate, ended up having all the cream smeared over his head and shoulders.

 

Nami and Law were both unamused while everyone else found the whole cake disaster hilarious.

 

Robin and Franky took the incident with stride and decided to have a huge barbecue feast on the beach instead of a wedding cake. 

 

“I’ve caught your shocked face on camera.” Sabo snickered evilly at Law and re-winded the video many times for Zoro and Ace to laugh at.

 

“Sorry about that.” Luffy said and held paper towels for Law to use. “I’ll get you something else to wear.”

“Your clothes don’t fit me.” Law said snappily.

 

“I’m sure I can borrow something from Jinbe’s emergency closet.” Luffy said thoughtfully.

 

“Please don’t.” Law had sighed, feeling tired and utterly humiliated by the turn of events.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your clothes.”

 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Law’s tone was terse as he grabbed the paper towels and fruitlessly wiped the cream from his hair and his clothes. He let out a frustrated sigh and stalked away, kicking up beach sand and getting them on his trouser pants.

 

Luffy’s eyes widened as he quickly followed Law at his heels. “Hey – where are you heading? The barbecue is that way. Are you leaving already?”

 

“Shower.” Law jabbed a thumb at the beach house Franky and Robin had rented together for the wedding. “Stop following.”

 

“Oh.” Luffy said guiltily and stopped. “Then I’ll get you something to wear.”

 

“Please. Just don’t.” Law muttered and quickened his pace up the stairs leading towards the beach house. He stayed far away from Luffy for the whole night and stuck beside either Nami or Doctor Tony. At least they appreciated his quiet presence.

 


	4. the middle

The flight to Alabasta took nearly eight hours, not counting the three hour transit through Drum Island. The trip took almost as long as a flight to Flevance, Law thought absently. The international flight was exhausting with many people crammed together in limited spaces while the dry recycled air made him dizzy and sleepy at the same time.

 

The awkward position of sitting straight while sleeping also made him very aware of the soreness in his butt and the pain of his knees jammed against the back of another seat. Law was ready to spring out of the seat, grab a parachute and jump out of the plane.

 

While Law was having problems sleeping, Luffy was having the time of his life – watching all the movies the flight offered on board, walking around the aisles to talk to people and then falling asleep in his seat or on Law whenever he felt like it.

 

Law envied him for being at ease during the whole ride.

 

He dreamed of stretching all his limbs on the hotel bed and sleeping like the dead – his plans to enjoy the conference be damned. 

 

When they finally pass customs and have found their checked baggage in hand, they headed for the exit. There was a large bouncing sign calling for THE STRAWHAT LUFFY, a moniker Law remembered Luffy using as his internet name, greeting them from the waiting crowd. Law was the first to spot the sign since he towered over many people in the airport and pointed it out to his roommate.

 

"VIVI!" Luffy shouted, immediately sprinted off to meet the person holding the sign and tackles them in a hug. They both go down on floor in a tangle of groans, laughter and limbs and getting stares from everyone around them. 

 

Luffy hadn't lied when he said he and Vivi were friends. But Luffy never said he knew royalty! 

 

Nefertari Vivi, Law belatedly realized, the Crown Princess of the Alabasta Kingdom.

 

"Luffy, it's great to see you! Ow, you scuffed my knee." Vivi squeezed Luffy in another hug.

 

Luffy was the first to stand up and quickly offers her a hand. 

 

"Sorry, sorry. It's been so long since I've seen you so I couldn't hold back. How have you been, Vivi?" Luffy's grin was blindingly white at this point. 

 

"Great, actually. Really great! I see you haven't changed one bit last we met." Vivi dusted off her trousers and then finally turned to meet Law, extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Vivi. Welcome to Alabasta. You must be Traffy. I've heard so much about you from Nami and Luffy. Luffy told me only you two would be coming for the package."

 

"It’s Trafalgar Law actually." Law reached for her hand and gave it a firm shake. 

 

"Oh, apologies, Mister Trafalgar. I always assumed Traffy was your name.” Vivi looked embarrassed.

 

“Blame Luffy for that. He insists on calling me that name.”

 

Vivi laughed. “It's nice to finally match the face to the name I'm always hearing from Luffy and his friends."

 

"Pleasure." Law said slowly. "I bet the others have been saying bad things about me."

 

"Not at all. Nami told me you're a doctor who buys Luffy food sometimes. Zoro mentioned you’re an odd duck but not too odd. And Usopp said that although you look scary, at least you treat them right." Vivi eyed him thoughtfully and was about to add more, before Luffy distracted her with a wrapped package.

 

"Vivi! Late birthday present from all of us!" Luffy cut in between them. 

 

Vivi accepted the gift with a huge smile and thanks Luffy. They chatted about the present that apparently Luffy's friends had pitched together to customize.

 

Law didn’t try to interfere in their conversation. He could already see how excited the princess is, to be able to talk to Luffy after so long.

 

They  _are_ close, he noted, close enough to touch each other’s wrists, arms or give each other shoulder bumps.

 

Good friends, Luffy had said but never explained how he knew a Crown Princess. A Crown Princess that came all the way to pick them up at the airport.

 

A Crown Princess that didn’t have a bodyguard entourage following her around apparently. How much do her bodyguards trust the princess to be on her own with two guys?

 

As Vivi gestured for them to follow her to the parking lot. She made her way to a black van and unlocked the back door which Luffy saw as a sign to haul all their luggage inside. Once their luggage was settled in the back of her van, Law was surprised that Vivi was taking the wheel instead of one of her bodyguards or a personal driver. She smiled at his comment and told them to buckle up since she was about to take the scenic road for Law's sake. Luffy cheered and quickly sat in the front passenger seat.

 

“So much has changed since we were last here.” Luffy commented as he looked wide-eyed at the passing view of the window. “Last we came here, it was such a mess. The buildings weren’t this tall either. And there wasn’t even an oasis over there.”

 

“That was years ago.” Vivi explained to Law. “We had to rebuild everything from scratch. But with everyone working hard together, Alabasta will definitely rise from the ashes. I can see it’s getting better already. Tourism has increased since we cleared out the military control and the demilitarized zone, installed better infrastructure, and built roads to connect all the cities.”

 

“I don’t know much about those things.” Luffy grinned. “But I’m glad your country is doing great now. And you’re smiling more, Vivi.”

 

“It’s all thanks to you and everyone, Luffy.”

 

Law didn’t understand what their conversation was about, but he deduced it has something to do with the internal unrest Alabasta Kingdom had been plagued with some years ago. The topic trails off to other lighthearted things – as expected, Luffy did most of the talking as he updated Vivi about their friends; Nami getting promoted on the job, Sanji opening a new restaurant, Usopp’s collaboration with a prominent inventors company, Chopper has graduated with honors in his pharmacy program, Zoro having won a World Championship martial arts competition, Brook’s recent Mushitube popularity on the world wide web and Robin and Franky’s wedding.

 

Law remained silent during their excited conversation, deciding that it’s not his place to make small talk and relaxes in the back seat of the van, admiring the actual scenic view of the bright sun in the horizon.

 

On the way to the resort, Law spotted market stands in every corner of the capital. People dressed from head to toe, protecting themselves from the sands and the heat while crowding the streets to buy and sell wares. There were modern transportation all over city like trams, cars and buses, but pack horses and camels were apparently still popular means of transport between the cities. 

 

Law appreciated the air-conditioning of the car being on full blast; the heat of the midday sun emitted through the windows was tiring his eyes. Looking out of window was impossible without wearing sunglasses. Law was already feeling a sunburn coming and he had already loosened the scarf around his neck for air circulation.

 

Alubarna Resort may be using 'resort' quite loosely when they established this building. The hotel had over thirty floors and stood the tallest among every building in the city save for the Royal Palace. Wide columns etched with lion heads and sphinxes held the structures up, painting an imposing lobby for the world to see. A six tier glass chandelier decorated the center of the lobby. Every corner had a fully-grown palm tree plant and colorful flower bouquets to brighten its dreary walls.  

 

While Vivi handled their check-in procedures, Luffy and Law admired the grand lobby and the aquarium next to the wide front desk. Law browsed through the collection of leaflets that provide promo codes and discounts for certain restaurants dining experiences around the city. 

 

"We should do this too!" Luffy excitedly pointed at a poster promoting cross-desert activities. 

 

Law scanned the poster, saying, "We can't. Their signups ended last week."

 

"What? Where did it say?" 

 

Law helpfully tapped on the poster where they mentioned the deadline.

 

"Awww. That sucks."

 

"Maybe it's a one-time deal?" Law muttered. "But it's tourist season now. There should be daily offers."

 

"I'll ask Vivi later if there are other desert rentals around here." Luffy rushed towards his friend at the front desk. "Vivi! We gotta try those cross-desert small cars after this!" 

 

*

 

"My assistants just told me that the resort is fully-booked for a whole month because of the medical conference and our carnival so the staff downgraded your rooms to a single suite. I'm really sorry about this, Mister Trafalgar." 

 

"It's okay, Vivi. Don't fret about it." Luffy comforted his friend. "It's a suite so there bound to be enough room for us to sleep."

 

"Well... about that." Vivi shifted nervously as she looked at Law. "It's... the... uh… honeymoon suite."

 

"I'm sure it's fine." Luffy said soothingly at the same time as Law does a double-take. "Honeymoon suite?"

 

"I apologize for this. I would offer the royal quarters myself were it not already occupied by diplomats from neighboring cities." 

 

"Nah, it's all fine. It's not like it's a big of a problem. Right, Traffy?" Luffy said. "I mean I can sleep anywhere as long as it's comfortable. And Traffy usually doesn't care as long as he has enough space to lie down."

 

"I'd like to see the bed though." Law said tightly. "Flying has ruined my bones and my muscles, so the bed is important. With my height, it's often difficult to find the right size that fits me." 

 

"What he said." Luffy grinned. "Let's just look at the suite and see if we can improve the conditions." 

 

“You were the most comfortable on board.”

 

When they arrived at the honeymoon suite, Law was ready to step right out of the resort and check into another hotel. 

 

[There was only one bed](https://coloursdraws.tumblr.com/post/184504152303/took-me-time-because-of-recolouring-but-im).

 

The room was decorated with red and pick hearts wallpapers. Unlit candle holders were on all the window ledges. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor, forming a red carpet towards the king-sized bed fitted in red sheets. Clearly, the color scheme alone was enough to ignite the whole room and apparently lure honeymooners into a blissful passionate stay. The only great thing about the room was the wide balcony that gives a picturesque view of capital below. 

 

"This is a great room. Maybe a little too tacky with the red, but I like it just fine. _Ohhh_ , chocolate!" Luffy exclaimed and jumped forward to raid the complimentary honeymoon basket on the small dinner table specifically designed to fit two smitten people who would rather sit in each other laps instead of a healthy distance of three meters.

 

"Hey, Traffy. I think the bed is big enough to fit your long legs." Without waiting for Law's opinion, Luffy immediately bounces on the bed and rolls around like a kid. "Look! It's big enough for the both of us. So soft and springy!" 

 

"No." 

 

"It's fine, really. Traffy. I share beds with all my friends all the time whenever we hang out or go on a trip."  

 

"I remember we used to camp and end up sleeping together back then, didn't we Luffy?" Vivi interjected. "It was so cold too. So sleeping together was the best option." 

 

If the walls were to have ears, Law would imagine how horrified they would be to hear their Crown Princess talk about sleeping with Luffy.

 

"We can build a big pillow fort on this bed and we could sleep in together. It will be fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"We should flip a coin and decide who takes the bed and who takes the couch." Law said instead.

 

"Please?"

 

"No." Law said firmly.

 

"It's just sleep. It's not like it's any different from us falling asleep on the couch during movie marathons." Luffy grumbled.

 

"You're the one who’s always falling asleep on me and cling like an octopus."

 

"I didn't realize you were clingy either, until that time." Vivi laughed. 

 

"I don't cling!” Luffy cried out. “Wait, do I? Nobody said anything."

 

"If the others hated it, they would have said something by now." Vivi pointed out.

 

"I'm saying it now. You’re octopus." Law flipped a coin in the air and slapped it down on the back of his hand, turning to Luffy. "Heads or tails?" 

 

"This is pointless." Luffy grumbled as he crossed his arms. "I choose heads. I was looking forward building the fort with Traffy too."

 

"Then I'll take tails." Law raised his hand to see which side of the coin was up, stared hard at the coin and simply let out a defeated sigh. Luffy has the devil's luck. "I give up. You win. I take the couch."

 

"Woohoo!" Luffy shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "That means we can make the fort! Vivi! Can we get lots of blankets and pillows?" 

 

"Of course!” Vivi said, laughing. “I will send for Igaram to handle your requests."

 

As promised, Vivi sent Igaram, her trusted butler, to oversee the comforts of their honeymoon suite. The rose petals was swept away without a second blink. Piles of blankets were then sent for their room, followed by pillows. Once everything was settled and the honeymoon suite no longer looks like it was made for a passionate couple’s getaway, Vivi invited both of them over to the royal banquet hall where they finally get their first hot meal since they landed. Afterwards, Vivi was called away for official business and bids Luffy and Law a wonderful day ahead.

 

Luffy had unsurprisingly eaten almost everything offered on the table, from the barbecued meat to the heavy-set of savory Alabasta pies, while Law only had appetite for the lighter lentils soup and a potato salad. After dinner, Luffy and Law wandered out of the resort, taking a quick look around the city and found several places where they offer cross-desert activities and historical rides around the ancient city. Along the way, Luffy kept pointing at the street vendors where quick snacks were sold.

 

Law had never eaten this much greasy food right after a dinner until now. So it didn’t come as a surprise when Law’s stomach started doing cartwheels and Law was leaning over by the sidewalk, hurling his food. 

 

They cut their exploration short and headed back to the resort as the sun sets in the west and painted the city in a veil of red and orange.

 

Luffy helped Law look for his allergy medicine in his bags and got him a class of water to wash down the pill. Law took a hot shower, dressed in his pajamas and then crawled into the king-size bed to wait for his stomach to settle. While Law tried to find a comfortable position to sleep without triggering his stomach, Luffy hovered beside the bed, offering plain water and fixes the blankets over Law’s shoulders.

 

“Go on ahead without me.” Law stopped Luffy from fussing over the blankets. “I’ll sleep this off.”

 

Luffy looked conflicted. “You sure?”

 

“Just go. Go have dinner with your friend.” A heaviness had settled over his head and weights seemed to have attached themselves onto his body, pulling him closer to oblivion.

 

“I’ll ask her to send the food here. I can’t just abandon you when you’re sick.”

 

“That’s nice of you—but no... need…” Law slurred and he eventually drifted off to sleep.   

 

 

*

 

 

Law woke up trapped under piles of blankets and Luffy's arms around his waist. 

 

The room was still dark with the shades pulled tight over the windows and the balcony. Faint lighting coming through the cracks of the bathroom glass door illuminated the room.

 

Law blinked slowly at the ceiling, trying to get his sleep-filled mind back on gear and became aware of his urgent need to go to the toilet. He unlatched Luffy’s arms from his waist, slipped from under his roommate’s body and climbed over piles of pillows and blankets, nearly stumbling over another pile of blankets at the foot of the bed and rushed into the bathroom to relieve himself. Once Law had refreshed himself in the shower and brushed his teeth, he finally feels a semblance of a human.

 

He finally saw the state of the room. It looks as if a storm had passed through their suite and Law had slept right through it without realizing. Colorful pillows and blankets were thrown around the floor and almost on every surface including the couch and the room service telephone. He wouldn’t be surprised if Luffy and the Crown Princess had a pillow fight in the suite last night while Law slept like the dead.

 

Law checked his phone and balked at the stream of read messages between Cora-san, Lami and Luffy using Law’s account the night before, with Luffy and Cora-san panicking over Law in the group chat while Lami coached Luffy on how to take care of an ill person.

 

 

> _Cora-san: -Take good care of Law.-_
> 
> _Law: -You betcha.-_
> 
> _Lami: -He might not look like it, but brother doesn’t take care of himself much. So I’m glad you’re there for him.-_
> 
> _Law: -Don’t worry. I’ll look after him.-_

 

Law looked through the previous chat messages, feeling rather guilty for peeping into a conversation between people who cared about his well-being.

 

He also wondered how Luffy had unlocked his phone screen and why he had used Law’s phone to have a conversation with Lami and Cora-san instead of his own.

 

“Probably forgot to bring his phone along,” Law muttered and finally checked the time.

 

Doctor Vegapunk’s conference will start at eight-thirty in the morning. He has about one and a half hour to get ready.

 

Law picked up all the scattered pillows and blankets from the floor and dumped them on the couch.

 

“To-ra?” Luffy murmured as his blinked sleepily from the bed and his hands felt around the blankets as if trying to grab onto Law again.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Law said and pressed a hand over his head, fixed the blankets that are entangled around Luffy’s legs.

 

“Feeling better?” Luffy asked, his tongue thick with sleep and his eyelids trembling shut.

 

“Yes. Much better. Thanks.” Law said quietly.

 

“Going somewhere?” Luffy grasped his wrist before Law can pull away.

 

“To the conference. I’ll be done at twelve so we have plenty of time to explore the city.”

 

“I’ll pick you up by then.” Luffy gave him a sleepy grin and released Law’s wrist to cuddle into the pile of pillows next to him. Law tried not to think that those pillows are the ones Law had slept on not too long ago.

 

A knot formed in Law’s chest, tightened and weighed down his insides. It didn’t feel like an empty space anymore–just an existence, Law had never truly acknowledged until now.

 

He watched Luffy fall in sleep again and blinked away slowly, his hands reaching for the suite’s telephone. He called for room service and ordered a big hearty breakfast to be sent to their room.

 

An hour later when Law was done eating the sunny-side up eggs and the egg salad without the bread, he gathered his smaller valise case and heads out of the suite.

 

The boardroom where the conference would be held is crowded. Law signed the participation list as number four hundred four, waved distractedly at acquaintances he vaguely recognized from medical school and looked around the room for a seat closer to the stage. The technical stagehands were busy installing the sound system around the room, while the resort waiters were walking around, offering everyone a drink and bite-sized snacks—tea sandwiches in a variety of colors, Law grimaced and refused every snack the waiters offer.

 

Doctor Vegapunk had yet to arrive, so Law browsed the internet to look up articles on the Doctor’s recent researches.

 

The conference took nearly two hours. Doctor Vegapunk only had a short fifteen minutes of speech and allowed his team of scientists to have a say. The longest speech came from Doctor Clown. By the time he finished talking, Law had pushed a hole in his writing pad with his pen just to distract himself from chucking the pen into Doctor Clown’s egoistic nostrils.

 

When he stepped out of the conference room, he headed towards the elevator and tried to stretch his back to relieve the strain from his back.

 

“Traffy!” Luffy called out from the lobby, ran up to him and immediately held Law’s face between his hands.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Law asked as he pushed Luffy’s hands away. But that didn’t deter Luffy from trying again.

 

“Stop moving. I need to check up on you.” Luffy said seriously as he grabbed Law’s face and scrutinized it, looking for signs. When he didn’t see whatever signs he was looking for, Luffy looked relieved and released Law’s face, grinning. “You’re back. Feeling okay?”

 

“I’m fine really. Just hungry.” Law admitted, remembering only eating very little in the morning.

 

Hungry turned out to be the magic word Luffy had been looking for as his grin widened and his teeth sparkled. “Great timing! Let’s go have that buffet!”

 

Law looked down at Luffy’s casual clothes—loose fitting shirt, shorts and a pair of sandals—and then at his own attire—formal suit with black trousers. Luffy was dressed to have fun. Law looked out of place in his work clothes on his week off.

 

“All right, give me a minute to get changed. Then we can go eat.” 

 

*

Vivi joined them at the same table in the buffet restaurant. Both Law and Vivi ate their food at moderate pace while Luffy cleaned out five plates every ten minutes. After the second plate of food, Law was feeling too stuffed to finish the rest of his food and pushed his plate towards Luffy instead.

 

Vivi asked Law how he was feeling and offered to get him checked at her private doctor’s clinic. But Law declined and said he and Luffy had plans after the buffet.

 

Luffy nodded along while he finished Law’s plate without blinking an eyelash and then asked Vivi about rentals that offered desert activities.

 

After thanking Vivi for the filling buffet, Luffy and Law checked out the city rentals and tried desert racing. They received a crash course on driving in sands. Desert sand particles were carelessly kicked up in the air and scraped coarsely against their skin. Once Luffy took charge of the vehicles, sands went flying everywhere–in their clothes, their hair, their ears and eyes, Law held onto his seat for dear life.

 

By the time their session was up, Law’s knees were trembling and his knuckles turned white that Luffy had to help him out of the vehicle.

 

They both decided to head back to the resort and had a long satisfying bath to wash off the dirt and sand.

 

At the end of the day, Law was too exhausted to speak at Vivi’s dinner and nearly nodded off into his food, much to Luffy’s amusement. The taste of dinner didn’t register in Law’s mind as he went through the motion of chewing and swallowing his food like an automated machine, until his hand no longer had the strength to raise the fork to his mouth.

 

That night Law was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows. He didn’t react when Luffy’s arms snaked around his back. He didn’t react when Luffy crawled into bed with him for the second time this week.

 

*

 

The next day Law received a call from Baby.

 

It is not yet six in the morning but the morning light had crawled up the horizon as far as Law can tell from the lighting in the room. They had forgotten to close the blinds last night.

 

Law’s body felt like he had been dragged through hell and back. He didn’t consider the fact that Luffy was lying on top of his stomach and has Law’s knees pinned under his arms.

 

His phone that was set up on the night table, buzzed incessantly, and continues on until Law decided he’s going to kill whoever was on the other side of the line for disturbing his sleep.

 

Surely, it’s way too early to be up and taking calls. Law checked the time on his phone and cursed inwardly. It’s five thirty nine in the morning.

 

"Law! You're coming to my wedding, right?" was the first thing he heard when he unlocks his phone to take the call.

 

He may have left Flevance for many years so sometimes he forgot Baby used to follow him around, trying to treat him like her minion (and failing miserably) back in the day. The image of a little girl with dark long hair tied in big red ribbon flit through his mind. He hadn't seen her in so long, her face had become blurry in his memories. Nevertheless, her voice had remained the same. 

 

"Hello to you too, Baby." Law bit back a sigh, carefully disentangles himself from Luffy and walked out of the balcony, pulling the blinds close behind him. He looked down at the slumbering city, only street lights and the lights around the resort were on. The streets were empty save for a few stragglers and the early bus service operating first thing in the morning. The cold morning air bit into his skin and awakened him out of his sleepy state. “It’s too fucking early to call.”

 

"Lami told me you've already seen the card. So...?"

 

"So...?" Law prompted slowly.

 

"Are you coming? Please tell me you're coming!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I want you to meet my wonderful husband of course~ you didn't come home to the last family gathering so now you only get to meet him on our wedding. Sai is a great man!"

 

"I'm sure he is."

 

"Did Lami tell you how we met? Wait never mind, she is going to talk about it in her speech."

 

"She's giving a speech?"

 

"Yes! She's going to be the MC of my wedding! Didn't she tell you?"

 

"No, it never came up. Since when have you two become close?"

 

"Oh, Law, please. Lami and I have been skyping each other for years now, even when she moved away to live closer to work. Although I can't say the same for you, Law. We used to play a lot together but now you hardly call or text me unless I take the first step. Jeez. Are you a kid now? Expecting other people to take the initiative to stay friends with you. How are you ever going to find friends in that city of yours? I couldn't believe my ears when Lami told me you've found friends at work and you and your roommate are on great terms now. How is that even possible? With your personality?"  

 

Ah, yes, he forgot how Baby could go on and on about his bad personality traits and trying to teach him manners.

 

Why did they hang out together so much when they were kids? 

 

"I'm full of surprises."

 

"Apparently." Baby snorted. "Are you coming, or not? Lami told me you would, if your roommate were invited for the food. So they're invited as well. I've to talk to Sai about the unexpected food budget increase but I'm sure it won't be a problem for some minor changes. Lami did say your roommate enjoys meat."

 

Lami again, Law's eyes twitched. What's his sister playing at, using the roommate card to get Law to agree? Did she and Luffy have an agreement?

 

"Lami has been quite a busybody lately, I see."

 

"She's looking out for my best interest. And my best interest is that the whole family I've shortlisted for my wedding are comfortable making in time to my party. I understand you are very busy these days but Lami had assured me you'd be free for two weeks. So what's wrong about hoping you would attend my big day? Sai will be thrilled to meet you." Baby's tone turned thin and high when she mentions her husband-to-be. "The other day he had sent me a picture of the Baby's Breath bouquet he's planning on giving me. It was so gorgeous and it was sweet of him to use these flowers in honor of my name. Do you know what the Baby's Breath means, Law?"

 

"No." I could care less, Law bit back those words.

 

"It means long lasting love! Isn't that romantic?" 

 

"Right... Sai sounds like a good man." 

 

"He is! So, please, Law, please come. I'd like you to be there as I say my vows and watch me step into the next phase of my life. It would mean a lot to us both." 

 

Law raised his eyebrows. He couldn't remember a time Baby would beg him to do something. Had he made such an impact on her life? And on Sai? That didn't make much sense.

 

But Baby had a point. He happened to be free on her wedding so why not attend? He hadn't visited Flevance in years. He hadn't even gone back to see his parents at all since he left home for Medical College in Drum island. So what was holding him back from visiting the family?

 

(Doflamingo, Law later admitted. But that guy was in jail.)

 

"I'll think about it." Law said finally before bidding Baby goodbye and hanging up.

 

“T-oraff?” Luffy mumbled when Law slipped back into bed.

 

“Go back to sleep.” Law whispered and sighed when Luffy immediately pressed his nose into Law’s shoulder and wrapped a leg around Law’s waist. He drifted off to sleep while he absently wondered when he has started to get used to a warm body against his own.

 

What were they actually doing?

 

This was definitely something they need to discuss soon.

 

Hours later, when the sun had risen and flooded their room with a warm glowing light, Law forgot his concerns about sleeping close and kicked Luffy out of the bed.

 

*

 

There was an awfully long queue at the entrance of the water park and with the sun beating down their backs with its heat, trying out the water park turns out to be an unpleasant idea. Until finally Law and Luffy are allowed in.

 

Luffy had blown his safety swim rings while Law slathered sunscreen on his face and forearms. Which turned out to be a futile attempt since both of them looked like a cooked lobsters together.

 

The water park was packed with crowds of families and friends. Thankfully the size of the park was big enough to accommodate the large crowds. It had seven medium water slides, one monster slide and two child friendly slides. All the slides led to three huge swimming pools of water.

 

As Luffy had mentioned, the pools weren’t too deep – the water level only reached Law’s knees and halfway below Luffy’s hips.

 

They tried out the medium slides as a warm-up, skipped the kid slides and after completing all medium slides, finally braved the monster slide together.

 

At one point Luffy lost his pants in the pool.

 

Law wouldn’t have realized it were it not for the scandalized screeches coming from the prudes and the sight of a lifeguard sternly warning Luffy about the no-naked-swimming rule the park was working hard to remind its visitors.

 

“How the hell did that happen?” Law yelled incredulously.

 

“I don’t know!” Luffy cried out. “I just got off the slide and then whoosh! – there goes my pants and my jewels are hanging.”

 

“And what gave you the idea to run towards it when you’re naked down there? You almost gave those poor folks a heart attack.” Law snorted as he unsuccessfully tried to suppress his snickering behind a hand.

 

“Stop laughing, Traffy! What was I supposed to do? Wait for my pants to drift back?” 

 

“You should have called for me.”

 

“I did! But you didn’t hear me shout for my pants.” Luffy shot him a disgruntled glare.

 

“We  _are_  in a crowded park.” Law said soothingly, his voice sounded obnoxiously fake, until Law couldn’t hold it in anymore and bursts out laughing. “Sorry for not hearing you.” He says mocking.

 

Luffy glared at him and splashed water into Law’s face in retaliation.

 

The splashing started a game of tag around the park and an all-out splashing war, dragging innocent bystanders and thrill seekers along for the ride.

 

Law hadn’t laughed this hard in a while that his sides starts cramping and his face starts hurting from the excessive facial exercises.

 

 

*

 

Despite refusing to do thrill rides at the very beginning, Luffy had convinced Law to join most of his crazy plans.

Skydiving over the desert.

 

> “I still don’t understand why you enjoy jumping off planes at high altitude. You’re clearly insane!” Law found himself babbling.
> 
> “Weak.” Luffy thumbed his nose at Law and signaled the instructor that he was ready to jump.
> 
> “If I die, I will haunt you forever.” Law’s knuckles were white as he swallowed at the sight of the airplane door switching open. Winds were howling in the carrier. From his vantage point they were definitely a lot higher above the desert than he expected.
> 
> “See you down below, Traffy!” Luffy saluted and jumped off the plane with his instructor.

Go-carting in the game center.

 

> “TRAFFY, YOU’RE TOO SLOW!” Luffy shouted over the high-pitched motor and passed Law the fourth time in a row with a clean S-curve swerve.
> 
> “WHAT?” Law shouted, decelerated his pedal and cursed when he nearly hits the safety wheel at the sharp corner. The wheel was fucking impossible to turn.
> 
> “ANOTHER ROUND?” Luffy hollered.
> 
> “IF I CAN JUST CONTROL THE WHEEL, I WOULD BUMP YOU OFF THE ROAD!” Law yelled back.

Mud bogging near the swamps.

 

> “I’m going to kill you one of these days.” Law’s teeth chatter. He spit  out a few times and tried to wipe the grub from his face. He failed, no matter how many paper towels he used and he was still covered. Reluctantly he prepared himself to find mud in his underwear once he took off his clothes.
> 
> Law yelped when he felt something cold slither behind his back and jumped aside to see Luffy grinning impishly at him. “YOU BRAT! YOU’RE DEAD RIGHT NOW!” Law let out a war cry and tackled Luffy into the mud.

Extreme tagging and laser gaming.   

 

> Law had always prided himself being fit and athletic. But that was decades ago, before he got into medical school. Before school took over his mind and his life and later on got replaced by work.
> 
> Running around the obstacle course took more than just stamina. Less than five minutes in, Law was out of breath and panting. And it’s no wonder he was the first to get shot at.
> 
> “I tried to be gentle.” Luffy said unconvincingly at the lockers where they took off their gear. “At least you lasted longer than I expected.”
> 
> “How long did you think I’d last?” Law was still panting after their session was up. He bit back a groan and he rubbed the tender place of his chest where he got hit.
> 
> “One minute.” Luffy said truthfully.
> 
> “There’s not much difference between one minute and one minute and twenty seconds.” Law pointed out.
> 
> “Yes, there is!” Luffy grinned. “You’re up against an expert.” Pointed at himself. “Me.”
> 
> Law glared at him and started putting his gear back on. “All right, Monkey. Round two in the pit.” 

 

*

 

The last day of their resort stay, Luffy and Law agreed to go their separate ways until the evening when Vivi would throw a big buffet sendoff party for them.

 

Luffy decided to chronicle his foodie series on camera as he checked out prominent restaurants and street vendors for noteworthy food, slapping on his food ratings and recommendations. While Luffy went off tasting local cuisine, Law joined the earliest camel tour around the ancient cities of Alabasta.

 

The old city of Alabasta was located not far from the current city one with its fallen borders served as a reminder of what Alabasta had gone through for a decade until the country found peace. Law enjoyed his afternoon listening to stories as old as time, took pictures of old, decrepit buildings and walkways and on a rare occasion, took a picture of himself beside his camel; the asshole kicked Law before he could shoot a great picture.

 

After the tour, Law finished the rest of the day looking through tacky tourist shops for souvenir gifts (an intricate knitted scarf for Lami, glow-in-the-dark camel key chains for his co-workers, Alabasta chocolate set for Cora-san and Alabasta chip crackers for his  _de facto_  grandfather Sengoku) and finally tried the rumored Special Alabasta tea Robin had recommended that he should try at least once in his lifetime.

 

The first sip didn’t give him much to work with–bland, smoky–then he pairs it with the accompanying local Alabasta biscuit-like pie and has two sips, three sips, then four sips in– before deciding to buy a package of loose leaf tea for Robin as a thank you gift. Law didn’t bother getting souvenirs for Luffy’s other friends at first, but then spotted a set of cheap t-shirts with a unicorn running across a rainbow and the words  _‘WELCOME TO ALABASTA!’_  printed across. Tacky shirts always work.

 

Later on at three in the afternoon, Luffy asked him if he was interested in joining Luffy’s foodie adventure because he has just found a great place for Law to try out. Something thankfully without bread.

 

 

“This is a food challenge.” Law said pointedly.

 

“I know! Isn’t it great? We don’t have to pay if we can finish this delicacy in an hour.”

 

“Luffy.” Law said through gritted teeth. “Their portion is beyond average human consumption.”

 

“Not for me.” Luffy said.

 

Right, of course, black hole of a stomach, Law rolled his eyes.

 

“I’m not paying a thousand berries for something I can’t finish!” He hissed.

 

“It’s too late now. The chef is already done with our orders.” Luffy said, looking distractedly at something or rather someone behind Law and cheered. “Yay, it’s here! It smells so delicious!”

 

“What, no!” Law’s eyes widened at the size of the bowl, shoving an elbow into Luffy’s side. “Send it back! Tell them to give me a regular portion!”

 

“Don’t waste food, Traffy.” Luffy gave him a disappointed frown. “I’ll pay if you can’t finish it yourself. So~ my treat!” Luffy grinned as he set his hand-held camera across the table to film both himself and Law.

 

“Welcome friends! I’m Strawhat Luffy and this is my roomie Traffy. We’re here today to show you everyone the infamous monster pot challenge. So for one hour, I challenge Traffy to finish this monster pot. The winner doesn’t have to pay for the food.” Luffy was talking to the camera while Law held a palm over his face.

 

Law should have never responded to Luffy’s message at all. His roommate was going to kill him with food and Law won’t even know it until he was actually face-planted into his food.

 

At the end of the challenge, Luffy naturally won. The crowd who have gathered around them, cheered at his accomplishment. The employees of the restaurant clapped their hands and quickly took Luffy’s picture and his empty bowl as a commemoration of his win.

 

As promised, Luffy paid for Law’s failed challenge and helped Law walk out of the restaurant.

 

Law went into a food coma and decided to skip out of Vivi’s sendoff buffet. Once back in their room, he took a digestive tablet and laid down groaning in bed with Luffy carefully taking off his boots and wiping him down for comfort. 

 

“I’m gonna kill you.” He threatened Luffy between groans.

 

“At least it was fun while it lasted.” Luffy said brightly as he wiped Law’s face again and pinched his arm playfully.

 

“I’m gonna kick you out of bed.” Law said without heat.

 

“We’ll see.” Luffy laughed and murmured that he was going to attend Vivi’s sendoff buffet.

 

The idea of getting more food sent Law curling up on his side and wishing that he hadn’t gone along with the challenge in the first place.

 

 

*

 

Last minute tickets out of Alabasta was impossible when most of the international flights were fully-booked and sold out. Law had expected this. He, however, had not expected that there were miraculously two seats open, but at the starting price of four thousand berries.  

 

Vivi had offered to fly them on her family's private plane. Knowing someone in high places who was ready to offer the fastest solution for free, had its perks.

 

Luffy didn’t look too happy with Vivi’s suggestion.

 

"We've already imposed too much on your hospitality, Vivi." Luffy explained. “We can’t have you use your own private jet plane to suit our needs.”

 

"I insist.” Vivi already waved over one of her special guards. “I can ask Pell to fly you to Flevance at any time. He’s the best when it comes to getting you to places." 

 

“Vivi, no. Don’t do that to your guard. It’s not his job to fly us.” Luffy protested.

 

“How long would that take to make it to Flevance on your plane?” Law interrupted.

 

“Traffy!” Luffy huffed and slapped his shoulder. “I’m trying to make a point here.”

 

“Well, do you have four thousand berries somewhere in that pocket of yours to cover the ticket fees? Because I sure as hell don’t.”

 

“We could take the boat.” Luffy suggested, squaring his shoulders back at Law.

 

“That will take us months before we get there. By then, the wedding would have already passed.”

 

“A speed boat maybe?”

 

“Flevance is oceans away. You expect a small speed boat that only cruises the shoreline to make it to another country? Between the calm belts filled with sea kings?”

 

“Well, it should! Or maybe we can get on a cruise ship! They’re usually faster.”

 

“Luffy, I don’t mind lending you the plane just this once.” Vivi said by the sidelines.

 

“See? Won’t you accept a willing offer?” Law pointed out.

 

“But we can’t just accept Vivi’s help. It’s the principal of the thing. We’re friends. Friends aren’t supposed to take advantage of each other.”

 

“You didn’t have problems about eating her food for free or sleeping here for free.”

 

“That’s something entirely different, Traffy. Food is food. Sleeping is sleeping. But things like private jet plane and lending out a private guard, is a whole different level.”

 

Although the reasoning lacked finesse and a proper build-up, Law realized what Luffy was actually trying to say. Law blinked, slowly. Why was now the time to become an earnest guy in front of the one friend they would ever get to see?

 

“How about this—we pay for the gas and the pilot for helping us out?” Law suggested.

 

“Hmmm.” Luffy rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I think we can work it out in installments.”

 

Vivi immediately protested. “That’s not cheap either.”

 

“We split the expenses then.” Law continued as if Vivi hadn’t refused.

 

“That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Luffy tapped his chin.

 

“Your income is volatile compared to mine. But I’m only willing to set out no more than one hundred per month.”

 

“I’ll work something out once Robin and Nami go through my numbers.” Luffy finally grinned and then turned to Vivi. “Sorry for ignoring you, Vivi. Let us pay in installments.”

 

“I really can’t let you do that, Luffy. We’re friends. I can’t let you do that! You’ve done so much for me and my country. Getting you in time for a wedding as a personal favor is the least we can do.” Vivi tried again. But there was no budging a stubborn Luffy.

Vivi reluctantly gave up, calculated the costs, cutting some expenses out without Luffy knowing and gave them a base price she was willing to accept.

 


	5. the next middle

They made it to Flevance four hours before the wedding vows and Luffy was already planning to check out the whole city. Were it a different city, Law would have gladly joined Luffy exploring every crook and cranny of the city. But this was Flevance.

 

“I’ll show you the city next time.” Law had promised when Luffy pointed insistently at a nearby amusement park on their way to their hotel. Law had repeated the words again when Luffy spotted a pet park and then an aquarium along the way. 

 

Law had checked Luffy and himself into a nearby hotel and rushed through a quick shower to get ready for the wedding vows.

 

He had lent Luffy one of his formal shirts, helped him tuck in the shirt to make Luffy look less like a he is swimming in over-sized clothes and more like he was going for a casual guest.

 

“Stop fidgeting.” Law commanded as he combed through Luffy’s unruly hair, trying to keep the wet strands from curling up into a bird nest again.

 

“You don’t have time to focus on me, Traffy. You should get dressed too.” Luffy pointed at the clock.

 

“I’m practically done.” Law said as he stood back to let Luffy give him quick once over.

 

Luffy wrinkled his nose. “Stuffy.” Luffy, the imp, reached forward to ruffle Law recently styled hairstyle, messing it up, and then ran off, laughing.

 

“You brat!” Law grabbed the nearest object – a pillow – and smacked the first pillow into Luffy’s face. Luffy laughed, grabbed three pillows and pummeled Law with them at once. An all-out war of the pillows followed. They would have continued the fight without were it not for a displeased hotel manager admonishing them about the noise complaints that were filed against them.

 

Law apologized for the noise and promised not to do anything reckless. The hotel manager sniffed and hung a threat over his head that the hotel had the right to kick them out if they continued their disturbances and flounced off.

 

Luffy became more subdued after the threat and helped Law picked up the pillows from the carpet. But whenever his eyes caught Law’s own across the room, Luffy would smirk, his expression inviting Law to start another round. 

 

The alarm of Law’s phone went off, reminding him of the time he should’ve been done preparing.

 

“Some other time.” Law said, ushering Luffy out of their room. “We gotta take the bus before it’s late.”

 

“Tonight then?”

 

“Next time. I doubt we’ll have enough energy to play later.”

 

“I will!”

 

“That’s on you. I’m certain I’ll be dead on my feet with these shoes on.”

 

“Then change them.”

 

“Into what? Slippers?” Law snorted.

 

“Yeah. Why not?”

 

“Ridiculous. Now get a move on. We’re late!”   

 

*

 

A considerable large crowd had gathered in Flevance Park when Law and Luffy got off the bus, most of them dressed in nines and lining up. For the occasion the open grass field was cordoned off to separate the general public from entering the wedding uninvited. A quirky green writing board stood beside the welcoming committee at the entrance and announced that Baby and Sai’s wedding was up ahead in flourishing lettering.

 

Lami was the first to see them arrive at the park since she was part of the welcoming committee.

 

“You've made it, brother!” She said to her brother and then gave them both a side-hug. “You’ve cleaned up well, Luffy.” She turned to Luffy.

 

“Traffy did all the work.” Luffy said truthfully and permitted Lami to take pictures of them together with her smartphone camera, dragging a reluctant Law into the frame as well. “Send me all the pics!”

 

“Sure!”

 

After their impromptu photo shoot, Luffy checked Lami’s picture gallery and laughed. “Traffy always looks like he is angry. But he’s enjoying this a lot.”

 

“Look, we even got a smile.” Lami pointed.

 

“Shut up.” Law said and hid his flushed face behind a hand. "Is Cora-san around?"

 

"Unfortunately no. He and Sengoku were called away for an international incident in Dressrosa two days ago." Lami explained. “Cora-san didn’t give me any details, but he said it might be dangerous.”

 

“It’s always dangerous whenever he is on field.” Law sighed.  

 

“This time, Cora-san has backup.”

 

Luffy had waved over a passing waiter and grabbed two glasses, handing one over to Law and kept the other one for himself. He craned his head around, spotted the snack table and gestured that he was heading there instead.

 

"You should go see mom and dad later." Lami changed the topic.

 

"No.”  Law says and then quietly. “I can’t.”

 

“Law, are you always going to run away from them?”

 

“I’ve fucked up things.” Law shook his head again. “A lot of things. I don’t think I can face them.”

 

“But you’ve done well for yourself.” Lami pressed on. “You may have taken a few detours to realize your wrongs and in the end you came back and became a doctor anyway.”

 

“It’s not the same. I didn’t take it up because it was a noble profession.”

 

“I think.” Lami said quietly. “Mom and Dad would have been proud of you. They would be sad that you had to suffer all those years.”

 

 

*

 

The wedding was celebrated in a theme of pinks, blues and gold with lots of flowers and ribbons. The perfect wedding aisle just like Baby must have dreamed of having.

 

Lami got Law and Luffy seated together in the back and explained that the wedding vows will start soon. Law counted the rows of seats for the guests and came to a startling realization that compared to Sai, Baby’s side was much smaller than he had expected. She hadn’t invited a lot of family or friends. In fact, she had only invited less than ten guests, of which most of them Law didn’t recognize as family.  

 

“She got kicked out of the family clan.” Lami said when Law asked about Baby’s guests. “Happened a long time ago. We’re her only family now.”  

 

“… Oh.” Law managed to say in shock.

 

The wedding vows went off without a hitch. At least as far as Law can tell. A few guests started tearing up as Baby explained how much Sai meant to her when they first.

 

Lami gave a grand and wonderful speech and Baby started sniffling in Sai’s arms.

 

When Baby finally caught sight of Law standing among the crowd, the water works kept coming.

 

“You’ve made it.” She hugged Law, cried on Law’s shoulder for a moment and then gave him a weak punch, sniffling. “I can’t believe you’ve made it, Law.”

 

 

*

 

Feeling tired and jetlagged, Law had remained in his seat for the rest of the night. He ate moderately, sipped lots wine and champagne, and watched all the guests’ merry-making in the banquet hall. Fortunately there was no wedding cake drama. Law had made sure to keep his eyes on Luffy whenever his roommate neared the food table where the wedding cake was standing.   

 

Luffy, for his part, had behaved himself. He had twirled Lami around on the dance floor, danced with the bride and then several interested dance partners. Luffy wasn’t much of a dancer, but at least his enthusiasm and bright smiles made up for his awful two left feet. From what Law could tell, Luffy had stepped on too many people’s toes he could count. Fireworks were set off in the open field, away from the guest crowd. Gold and silver sparklers decorated the skies for one second, coming down like rain showers.  He heard Luffy’s laughter from across the room.

 

In that one instant, Law’s breath got caught in his throat. For one minute, then two.  And he breathed out in relief.

 

*

 

When the wedding banquet came to an end, Law and Luffy headed back to their hotel, showered and collapsed onto the twin beds of their shared room.

 

Law woke up to Luffy’s head burrowed into the nape of his neck as Luffy’s soft snores reverberated against his shoulder blade. At some point Luffy had crawled into his bed without Law realizing. It was a rather tight fit given the size of the bed could not be compared to the king-sized bed Alabasta’s honeymoon suite had offered.

 

Without thinking too much about it, Law shifted a little further to fit Luffy comfortably. He hummed sleepily to himself and listened to Luffy’s soft snores.

 

He really can get used to this.

 

Was this going to be a regular occurrence?

 

 

*

 

The day they left Flevance, Law had told Luffy that he was going somewhere and that Luffy could have brunch buffet with Lami and Baby. However, Luffy wouldn’t have none of that when he looked Law in the eyes and decided to join him.

 

“What’s this place?” Luffy looked around the ruins. The years hadn’t been kind to the building that once stood tall. Wild vines and weeds had covered what was left of the once-white walls. Nothing of the ruins looked familiar. They all looked like fallen rocks, the sharp edges of structures all rounded through the test of time.

 

“Once, it was home.” Law said as he turned around slowly to recall which side of the house he had stepped into. Had this once the foyer or the library where he used to study with his father? Or had this been the playroom?

 

Luffy asked quietly. “What happened?”

 

There were some things he would rather not talk in his life, like for instance his past and the origins of the conflict that started it all. And yet, here he was talking, speaking of events that had long passed but never forgotten. Talking so fast like a dam had broken.

 

“Years ago Flevance got excommunicated by its neighbors.” Law breathed slowly. “Our borders were forcibly closed and the World Government had swooped in to start a civil war. They burned down our homes and killed out friends and families… I couldn’t even give my parents a proper burial. Their bodies were thrown into a burning pile.”

 

All what’s still left of the Old Flevance was a pile of ruins that were once homes and a nondescript plaque that mentioned the amount of people that died during the World Wide Government Quarantine Program.

 

“No one was supposed to survive.” Law said at last. 

 

“But you’re alive now. And your sister too!” Luffy said.

 

“I don’t know if I’d survive if I had lost Lami as well.” Law admitted.

 

“You’re both here now. That’s what counts.”

 

 

*

 

 

After the resort getaway and Baby’s wedding, it felt as if the atmosphere between Law and his roommate had become ambiguous.

 

There was something hanging in the air and Law can’t figure what that SOMETHING was supposed to be.

 

He didn’t think it was necessarily bad. Nor was it necessarily good.

 

There was tension and then there wasn’t.

 

So what was that supposed to mean?

 

The answer didn’t hit him until much later.

 

"Can you pick up some groceries on your way home?" Law struggled to pull back his sleeve to check his watch while he kept his ear pressed against the phone. "I'm gonna be late tonight. Need to do overtime." 

 

"Sure, no problem. Once I’m done with this class I’ll clock off.” Luffy answered. “What do we need?"

 

"I'll text you the list. Make sure not to buy more than one per unit, Luffy." 

 

"What if I want more meat?"

 

Law rolled his eyes. Figures. More meat.

 

"You're paying for the extra then. Otherwise, I can just ask Sanji to tag along with you."

 

"Shishishishi what a great idea. I'll get him to cook for us tonight! It will be awesome!" 

 

"Huh, why didn't I think of that? He might as well move in with us if he still hasn't found a place to stay."

 

"I've offered countless times. But he refused. Saying he didn't want to live with two guys under the same roof or whatever. He is probably just worried you’d say no."

 

"And here I thought we could offer him a place to stay in exchange for his cooking. No rent needed."

 

"Shishishi. Really? I'll talk to him again about your offer. You know how he is. This time, it's not just my word for it."

 

"I'll see you later tonight." 

 

"Sure! Happy working, Traffy."

 

Law disconnected the call just and realized belatedly a familiar face at the door was watching him in amusement.

 

"Date night, big brother?" Lami smirked at him as she passed her reports.

 

Law huffed and suppressed the urge to snap back in irritation, so he only managed a tired, "It's just my roommate."

 

"Sign here please and here." Lami instructed, pointing to blank lines on the reports and stepped back to let Law read through them through. 

 

"So." Lami asks casually. "How is your Luffy?"

 

"Fine." Law flipped through the reports back and forth a few times, checked the forms and picked up his pen to sign his name. "He’s not mine. Just a roommate."

 

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." Lami smiled angelically at him.

 

He narrowed his eyes as his sister. “Don’t you message each other often enough already to know how he is?”

 

“Not recently.”

 

Law grumbled as he finished signing the last of the documents. “Lami.”   

 

"All right, all right." Lami raised her hands. "Cora-san has an announcement to make. Don't forget to come over tomorrow night."

 

"Fine. I'll call him later that I wouldn't miss it in the whole world." 

 

"Great! I'll cook your favorite dishes." 

 

"Keep Cora-san away from the stove." Law said as an afterthought. "Should I bring anything?"

 

"Wine, perhaps?" 

 

"Sure. I'll also ask Sanji's recipe just in case you burn down the kitchen." 

 

"Rude." Lami huffed, closing the distance between them to lean over him, pressing her cheek against his head. "Okay! Fully charged now! See you tomorrow, big brother. Don't forget to eat and sleep."

 

Law grumbled but doesn't move away from her half hug. "Get outta here, midget. I've overtime tonight."

 

Lami laughed as he shooed her away.

 

"Hug Luffy for me when you see him. I've promised him that the other day." Lami said cheekily, laughing when he grimaced at her in horror, quickly darting out of the office before Law chucked something at her head. 

 

"Brat." Law muttered fondly. He wouldn't throw anything at her when they're at work. Not yet at least. Though, tomorrow night will be a whole different case. 

 

As promised, Law did what he was asked. Without thinking about it too hard, Law pulled Luffy in a hug once he steps into the threshold of their shared apartment.

 

“What’s wrong?” Luffy asked in bewilderment but returns the hug enthusiastically.

 

“From Lami.” Law responded.

 

“Lami? That’s nice of her. Why though?”

 

“She just said I should give you a hug for her.”

 

“Oh! I appreciate hugs when it’s free!” Luffy laughed and threw his arms around Law’s neck for another hug.

 

 

“Ahem!” Both Usopp and Robin cleared their throat together. 

 

Law quickly pushed Luffy away and looked over _his_  shoulder to see Luffy’s merry friends staring at them from the living-room. They don’t appear all that shocked with the hugging. Zoro who doesn’t seem to give a shit and was busy downing a beer can and eyeing Law with a long, speculative stare.

 

“Too much PDA in my kitchen. Out you two!” Sanji finally shouted to break the awkward silence. 

 

*

 

“You look well.” Cora-san said after squeezing Law into a hug and then gave him a once over when Law finally visited him in the weekend.  

 

“I have been well.” Law admitted, smiling. “Only for a little while. Where is everyone?”

 

"Off ordering food." Cora-san said sheepishly. 

 

"Why?" Law asked. 

 

"Lami called your friend Sanji as soon as she realized my cooking couldn't be salvaged." Cora-san rubbed the back of his head and pointed at the burned pots and pans in the sink. "I heard casserole, lasagna and rice balls are coming up." 

 

"Did you get hurt?" Law gave Cora-san a quick once over. Nothing out of the ordinary sprung at him but he still reached for Cora-san’s hands and checked his arms for burns.  

 

"All fine, really. I'm so embarrassed I still can't make you a decent meal." Cora-san said. “Now, come on. Tell me all about your adventure in Alabasta. Did you take lots of pictures?”

 

“I’ve already sent you some, you know?”

 

“Only two pictures, Law. You’ve only sent me two pictures.” Cora-san said aggrieved and gestures for Law to hand over something.

 

“What?”

 

“Your phone, boy!” Cora-san said. “You better have lots of pictures saved in there.”

 

Law dutifully unlocked his phone and opened the picture gallery for his Cora-san. “Not many pictures. I didn’t have a lot of time during the thrill rides. Although, now you mention it, Luffy probably has taken a lot of pictures and videos on our trip. I’ll ask him to send you his stash.”

 

Cora-san made excited sounds in his throat as he carefully studied every picture in Law’s gallery.

“You’re smiling.” Cora-san said in awe as he looked at Law like it was a miracle to begin with and showed him one of the pictures from the Baby’s wedding where Luffy and Lami had pulled Law in for a photo shoot.

 

“It was a fun exercise.” Law recalled being annoyed at Lami continuously taking pictures of all three of them, and then deleting them one by one because the focus wasn’t right or the picture was too dark or someone was out of focus or Lami had had her eyes closed… the complaints went on and on, until Luffy finally took over and simply shot candid pictures of them laughing together.

 

“Law.” Cora-san said quietly as he scanned through the rest of the pictures. “Why are there so many pictures of Luffy in here? I know you like him a lot, Law, but why didn’t you take pictures together?”

 

“What.” Law said blankly.

 

“What.” Cora-san parroted his tone.

 

“Can you repeat what you just said?”

 

“I said, why didn’t you take pictures together? So many missed opportunities.” Cora-san clicked his tongue. “At least you got a picture together on Baby’s wedding.”

 

“No, I mean, the part you said before that. Something about liking Luffy?”

 

“Law, really, have you not been listening to what I was saying?” Cora-san pouted.

 

“Sorry, I did—but you just said something that blindsided me. You said I like-” Law stopped. Then his breath hitched when it finally clicked in his mind.

 

“Blindsided.” Cora-san looked up from the phone and studied Law’s face. He must have seen something on Law’s face, because Cora-san placed the phone on the table and immediately reached for Law’s hand, asking quietly. “You didn’t realize?”

 

“Realize what?” Law demanded but his mind was elsewhere and his ears kept echoing Cora-san’s words. Things were not making sense at this point but he had known, for a while now, about that knotted feeling in his chest that he dared not name.  

 

“It’s okay, Law.” Cora-san said softly. “It’s not something to be ashamed of.”

 

“I’m not ashamed of anything!” Law said tersely but he appreciated the support. “Just—this is unexpected.”

 

“I thought Lami was trying to make your stories sound interesting when she called you oblivious, but I never would have thought she was right.” Cora-san said ruefully.  

 

“Whatever Lami has been telling you, they’re all lies.”

 

“Hmmm.” Cora-san said. “I remember when you used to rant about him a lot.”

 

“I still do.”

 

“Sengoku couldn’t believe how long you would put up with that guy. So we wagered you would have moved away by the end of the week and the end of the month.” Cora-san chuckled.

 

“You what?! Why is this the first time I hear of this?”

 

“Lami won by the way.”

 

“Why is my sister part of this at all?”

 

“She thought you’d stick it out because Luffy is an interesting guy.”

 

“Were you three talking about me and Luffy all the time?”

 

“… Maybe.”

 

“ _Cora-san_!” Law whined.

 

“Now, now, Law. We never got to see you like this so it was amazing to witness the whole thing by the sidelines. Like an actual movie.” 

 

“I don’t even know what  _this_  is supposed to be!”

 

“Why, Law, isn’t it simply lov-”

 

“Stop! Don’t say it!” Law interrupted. “If you say it out loud, then it’s all over for me.”

 

Cora-san held up his hands in peace. “All right. All right.”

 

At that moment, the front door rattled open to let in Lami and Sengoku. They had brought the food that would replace the burnt dinner and set them on the dinner table.

 

“Brother!” Lami rushed over to hug Law and pressed a tender kiss on Law's cheek. "You're late." 

 

“Did you take pictures on your trip?” Sengoku demanded.

 

Without waiting for Law’s approval, Corazon beckoned Sengoku closer and they immediately hunched over the phone together on the couch to look through Law’s picture gallery.

 

"What's wrong?" Lami held Law from behind when she noticed how quiet he had been the whole time. 

 

"Nothing." Law sighed. "Just something on my mind."

 

"What is it?" 

 

"Just something unimportant." Law said dismissively and set the table.

 

*

 

Sleeping on the very idea of liking someone proved to be ineffective. His mind wouldn’t stop thinking about Luffy and second-guessing every interaction Law had had with him for the past few weeks. Did he really like his roommate in that way? Did he say things so differently that his bond with Luffy could be questionable in the first place? Did he like him that way back in Alabasta? Was that why sleeping next to him hadn’t felt awkward in the first place?

 

 

The first thing he did when he finally was on a lunch break at work the following work, Law go*gled on his laptop.

 

_What are the signs that you are in love?_

 

The first website didn’t look all that promising. Ads kept popping up on screen until he finally downloaded the ad blocker as his web browser extension. The article used brief words to list how each Astrology sign would react when they were in love. The words were too general and too formulaic no matter how encouraging the article tried to sound. 

 

Law clicked the back arrow.

 

The second website on the list didn’t seem promising either. It talked about different types of love and threw around the word ‘attraction’ a lot.  The style of the writing sounded too juvenile and too  _young_  for Law’s taste. He was clearly not their intended audience.

 

He clicked the back button again and decided enough was enough.

 

He looked up science about love and fell down a rabbit hole of search results following  _things that can go wrong when you love the wrong person_. Articles upon articles giving warning signs on what to look out for and what to do when in such and such situation. As a doctor that worked primarily in surgery and had night shifts, Law was not a stranger to the aftermath of couples where power dynamics in their relationship manifested through physically hurting the ‘weaker’ member, until a shell of what was once a human remained.

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

"Doc, your package came."

 

Law looked up from his laptop and blinks slowly. His mind was filled with paragraphs explaining post trauma surgery care of extreme situations.

 

"Package?" He wondered aloud, momentarily distracted from his task.

 

"Yeah, didn't you say we should be on the lookout for your package? You ordered something last month." Bepo reminded him helpfully and holds up a medium box.

 

"Last month?" Law said slowly before his thoughts finally caught up. "Oh! It's here! Give it here!" He reached out, his hand beckoning his friend to come closer.

 

"Rude." Bepo muttered. "Why didn't you put your own address?" He passed the box to Law and handed over a paper cutter, standing curiously beside his friend.

 

"Have you forgotten who my roommate is? By the time I make it back from my shift, Luffy would have thought it was food and ruined the whole thing."

 

"It's not like it's something you want to hide under the bed." Bepo pointed out. "Unless it's a sex toy...wait, Law, It's not, right? Shit! How could you send your secret kinks to my address?"

 

Law glared at Bepo. "Nothing of that sort." He tore open the box, opened the paper flaps to see the foam pieces and paper strings, taking out a bubble-wrapped package. 

 

"It's..." Bepo squinted as he read the beautifully, embossed brand names on the package. "A skincare package?"

 

"Yes. Lami's birthday is coming up so this got in just in time."

 

Bepo slapped a palm over his forehead and sighed. “Right, it’s next week, isn’t it?”

 

“Yep, I was afraid the package wouldn’t make it in time.”

 

“But why send it to my place?”

 

“Convenience. And you don’t have a Luffy nearby who will spill the secret within five seconds.”

 

“Thanks, Law. I appreciate your kind words.” Bepo said mockingly.

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

“Since you’ve used my address so generously, I demand compensation. Come with us.” Bepo said. “Me and the guys are planning to hit the bar after work.”

 

“I don’t drink on a work week.”

 

Bepo huffed. “You can get juice instead and be our designated driver.”

 

“No thanks. I’d rather stay home.”

 

“Why are you such a downer, Law? We’ve stayed quiet and gave you some space. But now it’s time to hang out us. We’re your friends too!”

 

“I’m busy.” Law rolled his eyes.

 

“With what?” Bepo hummed. “With questions regarding romance.”

 

“With something!”

 

“Is it that important that you can’t even have a drink with us?”

 

“You make it sound as if we haven’t seen each other in years.”

 

“It sure feels like it when you got back from your honeymoon. Have we become uncool for you to hangout now that you’ve found love?” Bepo asked. 

 

“Bepo.” Law said. 

 

“Law.” Bepo crossed his arms and has a stare down with Law. “Am I wrong?” he nodded towards Law’s screen.

 

“That’s.” Law stopped and tried to come up with an excuse to refuse again. But then the Luffy’s grinning face flashed through his mind and Law caved. “You’re right. Let’s hangout. I could use a drink after all this." 

 

*

 

Shachi and Penguin cheered together when they saw Bepo and Law enter the Party Bar and waved over a waitress to get their orders noted down.

 

“It feels like forever ago since we went out together.” Shachi reminisced and happily dug into the fish burger he had ordered as his meal. “Last time was in college, wasn’t?”

 

“Our last outing was- shit!” Bepo asked, rubbing his temples as he tried to recall. “When was it again?”

 

“I don’t know!” Penguin quickly pulled up his phone calendar to check. “Ah! Two, no wait, three months ago! That Italian restaurant.”

 

“That can’t be right.” Shachi disputed as he also pulled out his phone to check the calendar. “It feels like it’s been ten years!”

 

“So dramatic.” Law commented while he unwrapped the napkin holding the utensils together. “We see each other every day.”

 

“That’s not the point of this conversation.” Bepo said and speared his fork into his potato wedges. “I really missed this. Sitting here, drinking and just being.” 

 

“Hey, remember when we used to cram for exams at Law’s flat?” Shachi said.

 

“We toasted to ramen noodles.” Penguin recalled fondly.

 

“Worst meals ever.” Bepo grumbled. “But it saved us from hunger.”

 

“And at one point Law ended up in the pit.” Penguin rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

 

 “I don’t remember that at all.” Law sniffed.

 

“And yet, he aced the test the next day.” Shachi said mockingly.

 

“While everyone was sleep deprived the whole day.” Penguin grumbled.

 

“Speaking of meals, Law, I finally watched Luffy’s Mushitube video where you got featured. I was rooting for you man, but you fucked up the challenge so bad I was embarrassed for you.” Shachi said. “Not even half the pot.”

 

“I’d like to see  _you_  try eating monster serving and finish it in an hour.” Law muttered.

 

“How was the monster pot?”  

 

“A nightmare. I felt my stomach burn right up my throat.” Law grimaced as he rubbed his stomach absently to relieve the phantom pains of his stomach burn.

 

“No, I mean the taste. How was it? Was it bad?”

 

“… no. honestly, I don’t remember. I just ate and went into a food coma.”

 

“That sounds heavenly! Law in a food coma. Now I’d like to visit Alabasta one day myself.” Shachi cheered at the same time with Penguin. “We should plan for next year~. All four of us together!”

 

“I want in!” Bepo agreed immediately.

 

“Nope. I refuse.” Law said. “I don’t want to share a room with you lot. Never again.”

 

“HEY!” His friends cried out simultaneously, offended. “That’s not nice. We’re having a moment here, bro.”

 

“Why you bringing down the mood, bro?” 

 

“That’s it! All in favor of ditching Trafalgar Law from the trip, say aye.” Bepo raised his drink.

 

“Aye!” Shachi and Penguin immediately yelled, raising their hands in the air.

 

They spent the rest of the night squabbling about trip plans and lamented if they had enough vacation days saved up to be able to be on leave.  

 

*

 

Law felt a warm presence beside him. He inhaled carefully through his nose as the warm presence of his roommate settled against him. Ever since that day Cora-san had mentioned liking Luffy, Law was now so hyper aware of his roommate. He was too busy worrying about the closeness that he couldn’t decide if he should flee or stay.

 

Until a weight settled against his shoulder. 

 

Luffy had leaned his head so hard, knocking too hard against his shoulder that he felt his own bones rattle. Law had hissed in pain, jostled his laptop and nearly dropped it at his feet.

 

“What are you doing?” Law finally asked.

 

“Testing.” Luffy hummed thoughtfully, angling his head a bit to the right as he settled against Law. 

 

“What exactly?” 

 

“Just testing.” 

 

“And the verdict?”

 

“Bony, I guess.” Luffy leaned away and looked up at him. "What do you think?”

 

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re trying to do.” Law raised his eyebrows at him.

 

“Testing a theory. Should we try again?” 

 

“How?”

  
“I don’t know? Shouldn’t you know more than I do? Much more experienced in this touching business!”

 

“I never said I have any experience to begin with.”

 

“Then we’re even then?” Luffy grinned. “Why don’t we do it together?”

 

“Fine. On the count of three. One, two--OW!” 

 

Luffy has head-butted him in the chin trying to angle his head to his shoulder. 

 

“Sorry, are you okay Traffy? Guess we shouldn’t do it together.” 

 

“You nearly knocked my teeth into my nose.”

 

“Sorry. I’ll try to be gentler next time.”

 

Law rubbed his chin a few times to relieve the soreness and finally sighed. Why did anyone want to purposefully lean into each other's shoulders in the first place was a question Law wanted to shake down the person who came up with this bullshit.

 

So they have both tried sitting close, close enough to get their heads close to each other's shoulders. But they hadn't taken into account of their height difference, and the fact that leaning crookedly on each other was like an uncomfortable gymnastic activity Law would rather not attempt again. 

 

"What's even the point of sitting like this?" Law asked aloud. 

 

"I dunno. You're the one who pulled up that article about couples and seating arrangements." Luffy pointed out matter-of-factly to the website Law was reading. 

 

"I did not!" Law denied, scandalized as he quickly closed his laptop screen. Wincing, and praying he hadn’t broken the screen. 

 

"Well, whatever. I do what I want." Luffy huffed and shifted towards the very end of the sofa, creating more distance between themselves and lifted his legs up from the floor to lay them on top of Law's legs, right on top of Law's laptop. "We've always done this. So why bother changing?"

 

"Correction. You've always done this. I'm usually the one pushing you off." Law demonstrated with a shove. "Like this."

 

"Hey!" Luffy protested and quickly brought his legs back up on Law's lap. "You should relax now, Traffy. It's past your working hours." 

 

"These are important notes from the conference. I need to review them." Law said unconvincingly and Luffy looked at him skeptically.

 

“Later.” Luffy said dismissively. “Now, let’s talk.”

 

Law swallowed thickly and put his laptop safely on the salon table, distracting himself. "About what?”

 

“About us.”

 

Law’s palms suddenly felt sweaty. “Us?”

 

“I was talking to my friends earlier. For someone who’s so clever, you can be dense sometimes.” Luffy let out a weary sigh.

 

Law looked affronted. “Excuse me?”

 

“Robin told me I should be straightforward about this. Zoro said he should’ve beaten the knowledge into your head by now. And everyone else just said you might not have known because I hadn’t spelled it out to you. So now I’m trying to get you on my page.”

 

“And which page is that?”

 

“I like _like_  you.” Luffy said simply. “And I think you like  _like_ me too.”

 

Law inhaled and then breathed out. “Who even talks like that? Like your friends?”

 

“I’m serious, Traffy. I like you. A lot. As a friend. And maybe more.”  

 

Law blinked rapidly. Okay, he wanted out of this conversation right now. “… Can we talk about this another time?" His voice was thankfully not cracking.

 

"No.” Luffy said seriously. “Now is the right time. If I let you off right now, we’ll never get to this point. Traffy can be so slow." He huffed.

 

"Luffy." Law began. “I don’t understand. Why would you  _like_ me?”

 

“That’s easy! You’re a great person! I like hanging out with you.”

 

“For how long?”

 

Luffy hummed. “I don’t know. I don’t keep track of that. I like you and that’s enough.”

 

“Is it really?” Law clenched his jaw. Relaxed it. “Is this... is this going to change anything? What if you decided I was not worth it after all? What if I’m not what you’ve had in mind?"

 

Luffy frowned at him, giving him a long silent look. “I’ll be the judge of that.” Then. “You don’t want to?” Quietly. “It’s fine, really. I just want this out in the open since everyone knows by now.”

 

"... I don't know." Law admitted.  

 

"Then we should definitely talk." Luffy said seriously, his eyes never wandering away from Law’s face. “Do you want to be with me like I want to be with you?”

 

“I.” Law stopped. “I don’t know.”

 

“Franky said not much is going to change though. Couples don’t have to do things fancy he had said. On second thought, what do couples actually do?”

 

They date. They talk. They do things together. They- Law could list them all, but most of them sound superficial in his mind. They would sound ridiculous coming from his own mouth too. He had done dating, but never in the romantic sense Luffy had meant.  

 

“Nothing.” Law decided.

 

“Nothing? Then why is it a big deal?” Luffy huffed. “Everyone made such a big deal about being a couple.”

 

“I suppose, it’s exciting to talk about.” Law said vaguely. “About being together.”

 

“Like dating right? When I told Ace about liking you, he got really angry. Said that we haven’t dated so how would I like you anyway? But we have been on dates! Alabasta was a big place of dates. And I already like you then and now as well.”

 

“I see.”  

 

“Sabo hadn’t said anything though. He just up and went out of the room.” Luffy wrinkled his nose in annoyance.

 

Law felt his hairs stood on end at this point. “Should I be on my guard for any oncoming threats?”

 

“I don’t think so. Zoro said he had already done his part.”

 

“Is that why he had challenged me all those days?”

 

“I thought he was just being himself. Picking fights with people.” Luffy shrugged. “I can at least take care of you whenever Zoro beats you up. That should be enough right?” He gave Law a wide grin, all gum and all teeth.

 

“You and I have different meanings for couple and dating.” Law finally sighed.  

 

“That’s why I like Traffy. You’re different.” Luffy said bluntly. “Everything just feels different with you. Isn’t that enough?”

 

 

*

Not much had changed after that. Luffy still stole Law’s pre-packed food. He still brought his friends over for karaoke or movie parties. He was still the same annoyance like he was months ago, before they got together.

 

The only difference was that Law allowed Luffy some leeway when it came to spending the nights. Luffy was allowed to crawl into his bed on one condition that Luffy wouldn’t expect Law to do the same at night. There was no way Law was going to touch Luffy’s bed when there was snacks scattered all over the place.

 

And cuddling. Law realized he didn’t mind cuddling much. Luffy had agreed wholeheartedly that cuddling with Law was the best.

 

 

One day Luffy bounced into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge, humming a random tune. He didn't immediately leave, instead he took a sip from his soda and leans his hip against the island where Law was carefully making tonight's salad. Not that Luffy was interested in eating Law's salad though, with Sanji having promised to bring them a meat fest dinner later. 

 

"I want to go to the movies this weekend." Luffy said. "You can decide to come along or not."

 

"Is that how you invite your friends?" Law asked as he tossed more salad dressing into the bowl of cucumber and cabbage.

 

Luffy laughed. "We usually check in our group chat like, hey the new movie is out, wanna come? I just wait for their replies. Usually everyone say they'll come along."

 

"You do know that my schedule is not flexible this week." Law gestured to the writing board hanging beside the wall where Law's schedule was written for Luffy's convenience. 

 

Luffy looked at the writing board with disinterest. "I do. But I'm still asking you out because I want to hang out with Traffy too." 

 

"What about your friends?"

 

"They aren't bothered if I ask two or three more people along. It's not that they're gonna pay for everyone's movie tickets.”

 

"Right. So you expect me to pay for a ticket to see a movie I'm not remotely interested in?" Law asked coolly.

 

"It's a new big buster action flick. There will be explosions and chase scenes. So wanna come?"

 

"No."

 

"Aww, Traffy. Please?"

 

"I've the night shift. I want to sleep in the morning."

 

"It's fine, we can go next week instead."

 

"You're not gonna let me off, are you?" 

 

"Nope, I just miss hanging out with Traffy now that we’re together. Don't you want to hang out with friends from time to time?"

 

"I already do. At work."

 

"Bull! But that's for work. What about dinner? Or clubbing?"

 

"You know I don't have the energy to do any of those things."

 

"Then movie time it is. You don't even need to do anything. Just sit back, relax and watch the big screen."

 

"Or sleep forever." 

 

"You've been sleeping enough since we got back from Vivi's. Now it's time to watch a movie together with my friends and hopefully eat at Sanji's place. And this is going to be our date!"

 

Date, Law stopped stirring his vegetables. This was actually happening? Was this what they called being in a relationship?

 

“So dating includes hanging out with your friends and Sanji’s food?” Law asked carefully.

 

“My friends are a one package deal.” Luffy said seriously. “Same goes for your family and your friends. A one package deal. Wait, this is a great idea! We should invite your friends too! And your family”

 

“Wait, no-!”

 

Luffy was already tapping an invitation to all of Law’s friends and family on Law’s phone before Law could stop him.

 

_‘You’re all invited on my date with law. <3 – Luffy’_

 

 

> Shachi: ‘LAAAAAAWWWW what the hell, you’re dating Luffy????’
> 
> Penguin: ‘Why is this the first time I hear anything about your love life?’  
> 
> Bepo: ‘I knew it!’
> 
> Lami: ‘Congrats, Brother. You’ve finally caught up.
> 
> Lam: ‘I’ll check my schedule if I’m free for a movie.’
> 
> Sengoku: ‘Law, you just made me lose seven hundred berries!’
> 
> Cora-san: ‘Why are you inviting everyone to your date?’  

 

 


	6. back to 0

“There is something I want to tell you.” Luffy had said on the day he left to hike mountains with his brothers. He had finished tying his boots and stood up to look Law in the eyes, grinning widely. “I’ll tell you when I come back from training camp.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to say it right now?” Law was curious.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Luffy made a complicated face. “For after.” Luffy’s eyes were sparkling too brightly. He was also pinching his mouth together, trying to prevent them from blurting. 

 

 _Your face says otherwise_ , Law wanted to point out. It wasn’t a bad trait, to be fair. He was also not one to beat around the bush, preferring to be straightforward with everything he had on mind. Luffy had nothing to hide as far as Law could tell. The only time he would want to keep a secret was when Luffy had something planned for his friends and love ones. Or for Law specifically.

 

“All right.” Law had said, deciding to humor his partner. “Have fun.”

 

Luffy had grinned, threw his arms around Law’s neck and nuzzled him for a moment and then stepped back. “See you on Monday!” He picked up his duffel bag and his backpack and was out of the door, waving cheerfully.

 

That was two days ago.

 

 

It took hours to make it to the hospital where Luffy and his brothers was apparently flown over.

 

Usopp had taken them to the outskirts of the city that led to the forest and the mountains where Luffy and his brothers often hiked as part of their training camp.

 

Along the way, the sky had opened up to heavy rain showers. Visibility of the road was poor.

 

Law wasn’t in the mood to make idle conversation, neither did Doctor Tony and Usopp. A heavy silence had settled in the car, only broken by the squeaking of the window sweepers and the humming of the air conditioning.

 

Law had caught up reading every message in the group chat to focus himself on something else other than the fact that Luffy was injured and the severity of it was still unknown. At least there was no mention of death, Law had tried to calm himself. At least Luffy was in a hospital. Which meant he still a chance of survival.

 

Right?

 

 

*

 

 

 

> Franky: ‘Luffy just got out of surgery. He’s fine.’
> 
>  
> 
> Robin: ‘For now.’
> 
>  
> 
> Franky: ‘Robin, dear, don’t scare them.’

 

Law didn’t realize he made a noise in the back of his throat until Doctor Tony whipped his head around to look at him with wide eyes. Doctor Tony’s eyes flickered to Law’s phone and quickly checked his own phone.

 

“HE’S OKAY! HE’S FINE FOR NOW!” shrieked Doctor Tony.

 

“Oh thank god!” Usopp breathed out a sigh of relief, loosening his tight grip on the wheel and relaxed in the driver’s seat.

 

*

 

When they reached the hospital. Franky and Robin were waiting for them in the visitor’s hallway along with Zoro, Sanji and Nami.

 

“Luffy has managed to get out of the danger zone after his surgery.” Sabo said gravely. “Ace, though, is still in critical.”

 

Nobody tried to ask for more information.

 

“We lost our phones down there. Couldn’t even call for emergency services.” Sabo explained. He had survived the ordeal relatively unscathed save for a broken wrist. “Thank god for late meetings. One of my co-workers realized something was wrong when I didn’t pick up my phone for an important meeting so they launched a full investigation of the area where my last signal was picked up.”

 

“Is that safe for everyone to know?” Usopp whispered in concern as he flickered his gaze nervously around the room.

 

“GPS these days really work wonders.” Sabo said, unbothered. “We wouldn’t have survived the mud slide were it not for that GPS signal.”

 

“Can I—Can we see Luffy?” Law finally asked.

 

 

*

 

Law woke up with a crick in his neck. Pain shot right up to the base of his skull as Law moved from his hunched over position. He winced, his mind still fogged over with dredges of a dreamless sleep and decided never to lie over in this position ever again if he could help it.

 

Law ignored the very idea that there will be a next time to be in this situation. Next time, he decided stubbornly not to think about what that actually meant, he would give up his pride and just crawl beside Luffy in bed. He really likes sleep thank you very much. 

 

  
He tugged his hand free from Luffy's lax fingers, relaxed his back into the chair he had set beside the bed as an impromptu bed and stretching his arms and twisting his back to relieve the soreness. He groaned as he heard a crack or two before he finally managed to stand up straight without wobbling.

 

He looked Luffy over, his palm pressing against Luffy's forehead. His forehead was thankfully not too hot to touch, then checking his pulse before rearranging the hand he had held the whole night back underneath the thick blankets. As an afterthought, Law used his fingers to comb through Luffy's hair, keeping them away from his forehead before realizing he should get ready for work. 

 

  
He went through his morning ritual as fast as he could, making quick breakfast pancakes and getting coffee ready. His pager hadn't gone off during the time he had fallen asleep holding Luffy's hand. So no immediate emergencies that required him to rush back to work.

 

This morning was a good time to relax. When he checked his phone, he raised his eyebrows as the notification mentioned he had a lot of missed calls and messages. Ten missed calls Cora-san and Lami. He sent them all a generic "he's ok" text before getting ready for work.

 

Thank goodness he had the forethought to switch shifts with Bepo. He'll make it up for his friend some other time, or get him some of his favorite pastries as a thank you gift.

 

"How is he?" Penguin and Shachi had rushed up to him as soon as they saw him clocking in and taking on the white doctor's coat. "How are you doing, Law?" they had asked at the same time.

 

"Is it okay for you to be here?" Penguin asked. “You can switch shifts with one of the other surgeons. I’m sure Doctor Kureha wouldn’t mind.”

 

"He's fine. It's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't want me to hover. I already called his brothers and his friends to check in on Luffy while I’m at work." Law said, closing his locker door.

 

“Then ask to get off earlier.” Shachi said. 

 

“I might just do that.” Law finally decided.

 

*

 

The moment he stepped out of the air-conditioned store, Law's entire body was wrapped in a heavy, sticky air. The weather report said to expect cloudless sunny days with minimal rain showers by the end of the week. The hot days had been piling up since July began, but today it felt particularly nasty. Were it not for the fact that he had just got off from work to do some quick groceries, Law would have also ditched shirt and pants for something thinner like a sleeveless tank top and short pants. The shirt he had been wearing was sticking uncomfortably against his skin. He felt the sunburns already forming on his face and arms and considered buying watermelon for the season. 

 

By the time he made it to the front door of his apartment, Law was dripping in sweat. Law wiped the sweat dripping into his eyes with the back of his right hand, jostling the plastic bag filled with snacks into his face. 

 

After juggling around his groceries to find his key, Law quickly opened the front door and sighed in relief when a blast of cold air hit him in the face. 

 

 _Oh, he's back_ , Law realized, bypassing the strewn muddy shoes and the large backpack abandoned at the doorstep. 

 

He felt his own face split into a grin as he slips into the apartment, kicking off his shoes at the door and makes his way to the kitchen. 

 

"Luffy!" Law called out.

 

He immediately dropped his grin when he realized what Luffy was doing in the kitchen. 

 

"Hey! That's mine." He snapped. "I was saving that for tonight!"

 

Stacks of opened plastic food containers littered the kitchen island. All his weeks’ worth of carefully planned meal had disappeared into his roommate's mouth. 

  
  
"Oh, Traffy, you're back!" Luffy grinned, his cheeks bulging with the amount of food he crammed inside. "Sorry, I was really starving. And there's nothing but your veggie prepped meals in the fridge except this one. You mind I finish this?" 

 

"Yes, I mind." Law snapped, placing the grocery bags on the counter to free one of his hands and flicked Luffy's forehead in annoyance. "What did I tell you about eating my stuff?" 

 

"Never to touch them." Luffy rubbed his forehead but didn't look apologetic at all as he rummaged the fridge again for food containers. "But Law, I was really starving. I've saved you a piece just in case. See?"

 

Law's eyes twitched at the nearly finished potato salad he was saving for Tuesday lunch. "Never mind that. What am I supposed to eat? You ate all my food." 

 

"Pizza?" Luffy suggested.

 

"No. Disgusting."

 

"Fries?"

 

"No." 

 

"Pasta?"

 

"No."

 

"Steak?"

 

"No."

 

"What about Sanji's?" 

 

"Did you just suggest I'd eat your friend?"

 

"Shut up, Law. You know what I mean!"

 

"Fine. Didn't he ban you from his restaurant until you recover?"

 

"He unbanned me yesterday so... Sanji, it is?" 

 

"You still want to eat after you just devoured my weeks’ worth of dinner?" Law said, but then he realized, of course, he kept forgetting his partner's stomach worked differently compared to the average human stomach. 

 

 

"In any case, clean up this mess and we'll get dinner at Sanji's." 

 

Luffy saluted. "Understood!" 

 

Leaving Luffy alone to clean up the kitchen was a mistake. Half an hour later, the kitchen was much messier than Law had first encountered upon coming back. Empty lunchboxes were strewn across the floor. The potato salad was tossed out of their container onto the kitchen island. 

 

Law should've known this would happen and yet he never learned. 

 

"Sorry?" Luffy grinned impishly. 

 

"Let's just go. I'm hungry and you ate all my emergency stash."

 

Luffy laughed unabashedly. "Sorry about that. I'll ask Sanji to make you lunchboxes for a week."

 

"Don't use someone else's name in exchange for your gluttony!"  Law snapped.

 

"How about a kiss then?" 

 

Law stopped grumbling and immediately felt his face grow hot.

 

"Don't be ridiculous." He found himself stammering. 

 

"Are you embarrassed? What are you embarrassed about? It's a simple question!"

 

“This is… unfair.”

 

Luffy grinned and wrapped his arms around Law’s neck, locking him in place. “You admit you want one.”

 

“I didn’t!”

 

“But you’ll get one anyway.” Luffy went on his tiptoes, his eyes not wavering from Law’s gaze and waited. “Can I?”

 

Law shifted his eyes away and sighed. “Fine. Permission granted.”

 

He moved in to meet Luffy's puckered lips, bypassed them and pressed his lips against Luffy's cheek, smiling as he finally said, "Welcome home."

 

**The end**

 

**Coda:**

 

"What did you want to tell me earlier?"

 

"Hmmm? Your shirt shrunk."

 

"Before- What? What do you mean my shirt shrunk?"

 

"You know, funny story, I put it in the laundry pile under the setting- okay, I'm sorry, Law. That's my fault. I used the wrong button. And your shirt shrunk."

 

"Apology accepted. So what was it you wanted to tell me before the accident?"

 

"--ssing." 

 

"What did you say? I didn't hear what you said. Why is  _your face_  red?"

 

"Don't make me say it, Traffy! It's embarrassing."

 

"Now I'm really curious. Tell me."

 

"... I may or may not have taken one of your shirts that day. Now I'm sad that it's under a pile of mud."

 

"H-huh?"

 

"I was going to miss sleeping in your bed for days so I thought I should bring a piece of you with me."

 

"T-that's so horrible!"

 

"I even left one of my shirts for you to hug at night! So you would think of me while I'm away. Zoro thought it was a great idea!"

 

"Seriously?" 

 

"Yes!" 

 

"Aghhh."

 

"What? What's wrong? Why are you blushing?"

 

"I can't handle it when you say things like that!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this story! It was a labor of love and persistence.
> 
> this was supposed to be one big one shot but alas. OTL
> 
> I feel so dead tired right now /rolls away/
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading!


End file.
